Eye of the Beholder
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: A prisoner sealed away for 17 years by the Fourth Hokage has escaped and is on a mission to get revenge, on the Hokage and the Leaf Village. Will naruto and the rest of Team 7 be able to handle the former shinobi and his ultimate occular jutsu? Or will the hero of the hidden leaf perish? Read and find out! (Takes place before great shinobi war and after the battle with Pain)
1. Prisoner

Three anbu black op shinobi stood outside a large black door with a sealing jutsu on it, covering nearly the entire door itself. Two of the ninja leaned against the wall while the third faced the door with his arms crossed. "We have been guarding this door since the fourth Hokage sealed something away behind here, and we were never told what it was exactly we are guarding" one of them said.

"What exactly are you getting at?" one of the ones leaning on the wall asked.

"I'm just saying that they could at least tell us what we are guarding" he replied.

"Not what, but whom" the one with grey hair said. "It's not an object behind this door, but a former shinobi, and one of Orochimaru's experiments" he said with a tone of fear in his voice.

"An experiment? Of Orochimaru's?" the other two said in disbelief.

"Yes, the fourth called him "Wrath", and being unable to kill him, he sealed him away here in the Hokage monument for 16 years" the grey haired shinobi answered.

"But what's so special about this…Wrath?" one of the other two answered.

"He possesses a very unique ability, the ability to…" the shinobi was cut short by a small silver sphere rolling into the center of the group. "What the hell is that?" one of them said as it exploded and shot poison soaked needles into all of them, killing them instantly. A group of 5 shinobi walked out of the shadows and looked down at the bodies.

"This is the elite of the hidden leaf? What a joke!" a short, brown haired hidden rain ninja from behind his breathing mask.

"Shut up you idiot, and just remove the seal from the door, that warlord is paying us good money to bring back this weapon to him in the hidden rain" a taller one with a shaved head said as his shorter friend who put his hands on the sealed door and began to absorb the seal onto his body. The door was soon kicked in by a larger shinobi in the group and dust flew up and light poured into the small room and showed a large stone coffin with several sealing papers on it. The formulas from the sealing jutsu covered the coffin as well as the floor around it. "Go and open it Lee" he said to the short shinobi with the sealing jutsu covering his body.

"Fine" he said as he walked over and peeled off the sealing papers and slowly opened the coffin door and saw a body inside, it was thin and bony but was still breathing. His hair was short and red and spiked up. His body was clothed in bandages and he had a rusted leaf headband on his forehead. "This is it, this is the weapon?" Lee said as he saw another sealing tag on the bodies' left eye, this one far more intricate than any other he had seen before.

"What is it?" the one with the shaved head said as Lee turned around with a look of irritation on his face.

"Just just some half dead corpse!" he complained as he heard a deep breath come from behind him. The bandaged hand of the body grasped onto the back of his head and gripped it tightly. The veins on his hand pressed out as the chakra in Lee was sucked from his body. As the body gained weight to where he looked like a normal human, Lee began to lose body mass and looked like a corpse himself as the chakra was sucked from him. His rolled back in his head and his body went limp. The bandage covered shinobi stepped forward into the light and revealed that the skin that was exposed was very pale, and that on his right palm was a tattoo in the shape of skull that was black as coal.

"Finally awake again" he said as he unwrapped the bandages from his head, showing his fairly young and handsome looking face. His left eye still remained covered by the sealing jutsu but his right eye was a very deep crimson color.

"H-he sucked Lee dry!" the shaved headed one said as the two almost identical shinobi in the group walked forward. Each of them had a scroll in their hand and the unrolled it, summoning two puppets. One of them was a black color with red horns on his head and 1 large eye. The other was solid white and had two wings on its back and had the same structure as the black puppet. The two shinobi took hold of their puppets with their puppet master jutsu.

"Secret rain technique: Twin puppets, black and white!" they both said as their puppets were flung forward at the bandaged shinobi, each of them rattling as they went. They flicked their fingers a bit and the two puppets shot large blades from their mouths, each dripping poison. The puppets grabbed hold of each other and began to spin in a spiral pattern. "Twin blade hurricane!" they said as the leaf shinobi raised his hands and began to form hand signs, one of which was the tiger sign.

"Fire style: Raging inferno" he said in a monotone voice as he inhaled and blew out a large blast of flames. The shaved headed shinobi used earth style to form a wall of stone around him and the brute of the group. The flames consumed the puppets and shattered them into pieces do to the extreme heat. The flames soon reached the puppet masters, turning them to piles of ash. The flames died and the bandage covered shinobi walked forward and the remaining two rain ninja dropped the wall of stone.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the larger shinobi said to the 5 foot 10 ninja.

"Wrath, the so called "weapon" that you came for" he smirked as he kicked him across the side of the face, sending him flying into the wall, shattering his skull and splattering blood everywhere. "I will admit that I am impressed that you and your band of rookies were able to absorb the Fourth Hokage's seal" he smiled as the rain ninja tried to crawl backwards away from Wrath until he bumped up against the wall beside the dead anbu black op shinobi he had killed earlier.

"Monster! Stay away from me!" he screamed as Wrath performed several hand signs and held his hand out and grabbed onto his forehead. Wrath did the traditional one handed hand sign and opened his mouth. "Secret Genjutsu: Labyrinth" he said as the rain ninja was taken to a mental realm and placed in an endless labyrinth of unspeakable horrors. "Now to pay the Hokage a visit" he smirked as he took the clothes from a dead anbu soldier and put them on except for the mask. He reached up and grabbed onto the sealing paper over his left eye and pulled it off, still keeping his left eye closed. He opened it and revealed it to be a permanent ocular jutsu. The veins around his left eye pressed out like that of a byakugan, and the white of his eye had rings around it like that of the rinnegan and his iris was solid white with a bold black ring around it and on the iris itself was a black and white sharingan. "My eye is ready to face you once more, Hokage" he chuckled as he put his headband over his left eye and put the mask with the wolf pattern on it over his face and ran out of the stronghold at a fast pace, sounding the alarm on purpose on his way out. "I want it to be known, that the wielder of the Omnigan is back" he said to himself as he ran out the door of the stronghold and through the caves of the Hokage monument.


	2. Mistake in Identity

Wrath continued to run through the caves on the inside of the Hokage monument until he came upon a wooden door with the words "exit" written above it. He smiled under the anbu mask that he had stolen as he pushed open the door, letting the light of the outside world shine upon him for the first time in years. "The warmth of the sun, the chirping of birds, the smell of freedom….it has been far too long" he said as he looked down to see large amounts of destruction across the village and he was frozen in shock. "What the hell!" he said as he leaned over the metal railing and looked to see small sights of construction throughout the large craters.

"Hey! You there!" a leaf chunin with brown short hair said as he ran down to him on the wooden platform above the village. "Lord Danzo has requested that all anbu level shinobi guard the borders of the village the keep lookout for any incoming attackers" he said to Wrath who just had a confused look over his face underneath the mask.

"Oh um…I was on a mission in the land of grass, I must not have gotten the message" he said nervously. 'I can't let them figure out who I am just yet, knowing Minato, he will probably use his flying thunder god technique to get away' he thought as the chunin across from him just sighed.

"Alright, but hurry up please" he said as he ran back the way he came across the wooden walkway under the heads on the Hokage monument.

"That was close, I can't risk killing people publically…just yet anyway" he said as he looked up at the faces on the mountain side and gasped when he saw the fifth one. "One, two, three, four, FIVE!" he said as he counted the faces. "5 Hokage's! That means that Minato must have quit!" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and jumped down from the walkway to the rubble of the old buildings below. "This is going to make finding him all the more difficult" he groaned as he lifted the mask from his face and then the headband from his left eye. The veins around his eye pressed out as he began to tremble at the strands of chakra that filled the air. Dark red wisps of chakra flowed around the inner crater in the village. "T-this evil chakra can only belong to one thing" he said as a menacing image of the nine tailed fox passed through his mind. "Kyubi" he said as he put the headband back over his eye and the mask. "Something is really wrong here" Wrath said as he looked over at the still standing wall of the leaf village to see shinobi lined across it.

"Excuse me!" a woman's voice said from behind Wrath. He turned to see a pink haired medical ninja with her hair pulled back in a short ponytail and a bag of medical supplies on her side. "I need your help, one of these injured has a large wound that is too torn up to be sew up with all the bleeding, you wouldn't happen to know any fire style would you?" she asked him. He just slowly nodded and followed her to an injured man lying down on with blood pouring from a large hole in his leg. He screamed and wailed from the pain and Wrath just sat there beside him as the pink haired shinobi calmly told him what they were going to do. He nodded and bared his teeth as she held him down. "Alright, now use a small amount of flame to singe the wound shut, any more and it may damage the leg further" she said as wrath partially removed his mask to where his right eye and mouth were visible. He performed two hand signs and filled his cheeks with air.

"Fire style: blow torch jutsu" he said as a small flame came from his mouth and burnt the wound shut completely.

"Alright, that should hold for now" she said looking over at him. "My name is Sakura by the way, I didn't catch your name" she said as he put the mask back on.

"That's because I didn't give it" he said as he went away in the blink of an eye. Sakura sat there feeling a bit insulted but quickly went back to treating the injured man. Wrath walked down what used to be a fairly lively street in the leaf village up until recently. He looked up in front of him and saw a young shinobi that had spiked blonde hair and wore an orange and black uniform. "MINATO!" Wrath said as he ripped off his mask and lifted up his headband. The shinobi heard this and turned to reveal himself to be Naruto Uzumaki.

"Who are you? And why did you call me my father's name?" Naruto said confused as he looked at the shinobi's left eye to see that there was something off with it.

"Your father?" he said intrigued as he pulled a kunai from the pouch on his leg. "This makes things so much better, now I can kill the son of the fourth Hokage to draw him out so I can kill him to!" Wrath said as he lunged forward but was stopped halfway by some force that he couldn't identify.

"You all right Naruto?" a voice said from behind Wrath.

"Naruto huh?" Wrath chuckled as he used his ocular jutsu to see the jutsu that was holding him still. It was a shadow that stretched out to Shikamaru who was crouched down and holding the hand seal for his Shadow possession jutsu.

"Why would you even want to draw out my dad? Even he was still with us, why would you want to do that" Naruto said angrily.

"So Minato died huh" Wrath frowned. "That's a shame I didn't get to kill him myself" he chuckled as Shikamaru felt uneasy about the crimson hair shinobi before him. "I guess I will have to settle for killing this little brat instead" he said as he slowly moved his hands together to begin to form seals, even with the shadow possession jutsu controlling him.

"He can still move? What is this guy!?" Shikamaru exclaimed.


	3. Feel the Wrath

Shikamaru was in shock as to seeing Wrath move his hands under his Shadow possession jutsu. "This isn't possible!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "He is resisting my jutsu with shear brute strength" he said as he began to sweat from the amount of chakra that he was losing from trying to hold Wrath still.

"I am not going let anyone…" Naruto said with his head tilted down with the shadow from his hair covering his eyes. "Harm my village!" he said as he looked up at Wrath with frog like eyes and orange shadow around his eyes.

"A sage huh? Impressive, maybe I will actually have some fun with this brat" Wrath chuckled as he closed his right eye and turned to Shikamaru and stared into his eyes with his Omnigan. Shikamaru froze up and his pupils grew smaller and he found himself in a dark room with shifting walls.

"A Genjutsu?" he said as he pulled his hands together form a release seal but was stopped by spectral hands grasping onto his arms. "Damn it" he said as one grabbed onto his head and forced him to release his shadow possession. Meanwhile in reality he seemed to be mindlessly following orders. His shadow retracted and he passed out.

"Weak" Wrath said as he felt a fist plant into the said of his face. While he was distracted in dealing with Shikamaru, Naruto had charged and landed a powerful blow to the side of his face, sending him flying through the wall of the village and into the woods just outside. By this time, Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai have run to where Naruto was standing in his sage mode.

"Naruto, what just happened?" Yamato asked as he saw Shikamaru passed out on the ground with blood coming from his nose. "Sakura, go treat Shikamaru, Kakashi and I will go with Naruto to hunt down who ever did this" Yamato said as Naruto clenched his fists.

"He said he came to kill my dad" Naruto said through bared teeth as Kakashi gasped.

"But the fourth has been dead for years, so he must have been sealed for years to not know that" the silver haired jonin said as he pondered on who this new enemy could be until a memory of years long ago passed through his mind.

*flashback*

Team Minato jumped through the trees chasing after a hooded shinobi who was moving at a rapid pace. "You won't get away that easily!" Obito said as he weaved several hand signs and inhaled. Obito blew out a large fireball towards the hooded shinobi and hit him square in the center of his back, sending him to the ground. "Got him!" Obito cheered as Kakashi unsheathed the blade on his back.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito, surround him to make sure he doesn't get away!" Minato ordered as he pulled out his special kunai and threw it into the ground behind the shinobi who was hurrying to get the burning cloak off of him. He finally managed to tear it off and he threw it to the ground and dusted himself off. His hair was a dark red and his blood stained leaf headband was pulled down over his left eye. He wore the black underclothing of the leaf village and had an Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of his one piece uniform. Minato teleported right behind him and held a kunai up to his throat. "There is nowhere you can run to now" Minato said in a monotone voice as the red haired shinobi began to chuckle.

"Who is running?" he chuckled as he teleported behind Minato using the flying thunder god technique.

"Impossible! He can't be able to use sensei's jutsu! He didn't even use the special kunai!" Kakashi said in disbelief as the red haired shinobi stood with his back towards Minato.

"Not entirely true, I did use the kunai, but I used the ones in the pouch on your sensei's leg" he smiled as Minato tried to figure out how someone else was able use his signature jutsu. "Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out Minato" he chuckled as he lifted up his headband and opened his eye and showed an Omnigan. "It is because of this ocular jutsu that I was able to copy your technique. The ultimate ocular jutsu" he said as he looked over at Obito and smiled. "You are the brat who hit me with that fireball" he growled as a dagger slid down from both f his sleeves and he jumped at Obito.

"Obito!" Minato said as he threw a kunai in front of Obito and used it to teleport in front of him and catch the blade and land a kick to the side of his opponents face. "Kakashi, you and the others stay back, this guy is too powerful for any of you to handle" he ordered.

"But Sensei!" Obito said but was cut off by a glare from his teacher.

"Don't argue Obito!" he said as he pulled out a scroll and threw it up in the air, sending thunder god kunai throughout the area. His three students jumped back a bit and hid behind some trees so they wouldn't get in his way. "What is your name?" Minato said calmly to his opponent.

"Why do you ask?" the shinobi asked.

"You wear the seal of the Uzumaki clan, I wish to know your name" Minato said as he pulled a regular kunai from his leg pouch.

"I won't tell you my real name" he stated. "But you can call me wrath and maybe someday if you survive this battle and we fight again, I will tell you" he said as he put his hand on the ground. "Metal Style: Iron Pillars!" he said as spiked pillars shot up from the ground around Minato who dodged each one of them with ease.

*End Flashback*

"This can't be, it just can't be him!" Kakashi said as Yamato and Naruto looked at him funny.

"Who?" Yamato asked.

"Wrath, the shinobi who nearly killed the fourth Hokage" he said grimly as Naruto's eyes went wide at hearing this.


	4. User of the Metal Style Jutsu

Wrath picked himself up from the dirt and held the side of his face in pain as he leaned against a tree. "That brat sure does have some strength" he smiled. "I wonder if what I left nearby is still there" he said as he began to walk slowly through the woods just outside the leaf village. He came upon a burial site, in it was a single tombstone marked "Sonjo Uzumaki" and it had the Uzumaki crest at the head of the tombstone and the hidden leaf seal right below that. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited you in awhile baby brother, I have been preoccupied" he grinned as got on one knee and put one hand on the dirt in front of the tombstone. "I hope you are still holding with you what I gave you when you were laid to rest" he said as he opened his left eye and saw through the dirt and stone to see a rotting corpse of a young child in a white burial robe, now turned grey by years past. His hair was still somewhat there and it was a crimson color much like his brother's. His hands were laid together on his chest, and in them was a black and red scroll with the Uzumaki crest on it as well. "It's still here" he smiled as he weaved several hand signs and formed an earth seal. The ground in front of the grave opened up like a door and the lid of the stone coffin was exposed. He slid the lid to the side a bit and took the scroll from his younger brother's hands and before closing the coffin, looked at the face of Sonjo, one more time. "Thank you brother" he said as he looked at the face of his baby brother one more time. He took the leaf headband from his own forehead and put it under the clasped hands of the corpse. The back of the headband had two names scratched into the rusted metal, "Kira and Sonjo". "I think you should keep our headband safe for now, I have had it for more than my share of time" he smiled warmly as he closed the lid to the coffin and jumped from the hole and sealed it shut again. "Thank you again brother, I promise you that I will get back at the leaf village for what they did to you" he said through bared teeth.

Meanwhile in the leaf village, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai all stood in a circle, discussing their next course of action. "Why are we just standing around!? We should go after that guy; the village has enough problems to deal with right now as it is!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We can't be to rash here Naruto, this guy is an extremely powerful shinobi" Kakashi said trying to calm him down.

"Why is it you know so much about him Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

"Well I suppose I should tell you all I know on him" Kakashi sighed. "Years ago when I was still a chunin, Minato sensei, we chased down the shinobi, or Wrath as he called himself and in the end, ended up fighting him" he said thinking back.

*flashback*

Minato continued to dodge the metal pillars coming from the ground as he threw blade after blade at Wrath, only to have it knocked out of the air by the seemingly fluid like ring of metal that he had created around him. "Regular attacks just aren't going to cut it with this guy, I need to use ninjutsu" Minato said as he held his right hand back and began to form and mold chakra in it into the shape of a rotating sphere about the size of a soccer ball. "Rasengan!" he said as he teleported behind wrath with a seal that he had placed on his back.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Wrath said as he felt the chakra getting closer to his back. 'I can't let myself be hit by that jutsu, it will kill me and I don't have enough time to use his flying thunder god technique to get away! Only one thing that I can do' he thought as the liquid metal ring around him fused to his body, turning his skin into a harder than steel material. The Rasengan hit him in the middle of the back and sent him flying through a tree and into a rock where he coughed up some blood.

"Alright sensei!" Obito cheered until he saw Wrath move and then get to his feet slowly. "That's impossible! No one should be able to survive an attack like that!" he exclaimed as Wrath chuckled.

"I only use this jutsu in extreme conditions since it restricts my movement so, but it provides me with the ultimate protection from attacks" he smiled.

"Now that I have slowed you down, I should have no problem getting rid of you" Minato smirked.

"Are you stupid or something? In this form nothing can harm me until the jutsu wears off!" Wrath smiled as he looked at Kakashi with bloodlust in his eyes. "I don't need to be fast to beat these brats, but by the time I suck them dry of their chakra, the jutsu will have worn off and I can deal with you, Yellow Flash." He smiled as he teleported behind Kakashi using a thunder God kunai in the dirt behind him. He put out his hand and placed it on top of the silver hair of the small shinobi. The red skull pattern on his hand began to glow as chakra was slowly sucked from Kakashi's head until another Rasengan hit Wrath in the side of the face, saving the boy's life and sending Wrath flying.

"Thank you sensei, it felt like my life force was being taken from my body" Kakashi said taking deep breathes as he fell to his knees and held his chest.

"This guy is dangerous Kakashi, you three should head back to the village and get ANBU rank reinforcements" Minato ordered only to have him and the others run towards the village without question.

"Having to call in backup Minato? Can't handle me all by yourself?" Wrath mocked as he slowly stood to his feet. Minato smiled and ran forward and slammed a sealing tag on Wrath's chest, then a larger one on his Omnigan. Bandages shot from the first sealing tag and wrapped around Wrath completely, covering him up from head to toe. He squirmed to get free but was stopped by ten more sealing tags being placed on him then chains coming from those and holding him tighter. Next Minato weaved several hand signs and formed a summoning seal, summoning an iron maiden that slammed shut around him, shooting metal spikes into the chakra intersections in his body, cutting off all chakra to anywhere. "This isn't over" he whispered to himself as the iron maiden was sealed shut by more tags and chains. Minato sighed a sigh of relief until he felt a burning sensation on his side, he looked to see that some of the liquid metal that encased Wrath had gotten on him.

"Mercury" he said in pain as he fell over unconscious just as the ANBU arrived on the scene, sending medics to tend to Minato. "Clever bastard" Minato chuckled in his sleep.

*end flashback*

Naruto and Yamato stood in awe at what they had just heard. "He was by far, one of the strongest shinobi in existence at that time, and still is today" Kakashi said in despair.

Sai snuck away from the group to report to Lord Danzo while the others were distracted. "Well then I guess I will have to beat this guy" Naruto chuckled. "If I intend to become Hokage, I have to beat powerful opponents in order to get stronger" he smiled. Kakashi felt a bit of happiness in hearing this but also despair in knowing that what he faced years ago was not Wrath's full power.


	5. The Second Eye

Wrath stood in a room in a small shack east of where where Sonjo was buried. In the corner of the room was a trunk, the lock showed signs of age because of the amount of rust on it. "This is the final thing I need before I go off to kill every person in the leaf village" he said as he punched the rusted lock off and opened the trunk to find a black kimono with the Uzumaki crest on the back in red. Also in the trunk was a set of mail armor, several more scrolls, and a jar with a small round object floating in it, and a small dagger about a foot and a half in length. "Still here after all these years" he smiled as he opened the jar and pulled out an eye, just like his left one, another Omnigan. "Lord Orochimaru, wherever you are, thank you for this gift" he said to himself as he used medical ninjutsu to remove his right eye and insert the second Omnigan. Blood came from his eye socket as he turned his eye around to see if his vision was working fine. "Now I can see everything much more clearly" he smiled as he took off the clothes he had borrowed from the dead anbu soldier. He put on his mail armor and then the kimono which divided down the middle a bit. He strapped on a white sash over his shoulder to hold the dagger on his back. He put all of his scrolls in the inside pockets of his kimono and left the shack with his eyes closed, trying not to look back at it.

"Stop right there!" a shinobi in the trees said, getting Wrath's attention. "By order of Lord Danzo, we the 35th black op strike force have been ordered to take you in, dead or alive!" an anbu in a cat mask said as 50 other anbu soldiers surrounded Wrath, each with swords at the ready. "We will give you one chance to came quietly" he said with arms crossed.

"My power far exceeds that of you worms; no matter how many of you there are…" he said slowly opening his eyes "YOU WONT WIN!" he yelled as he began to weave hand signs as they all charged at him. "Earth Style: Clay Dome!" he said as a wall of mud came up and blacked all incoming blades.

"Use jutsu to beat this guy!" one of them said as they began to shoot fire and lightning at him. Wrath smiled and held out his right hand and caught the lighting with his bare hand and began to absorb it.

"Shade Style: Black Hole Vacuum" he said as the skull on his palm glowed white and sucked up all the electricity in with ease. However the flames he was forced to dodge since he had no time to absorb them either.

"He has 2 kekke genkai's!?" several anbu soldiers said in shock.

"Correct, well also incorrect, I have 3, Metal style, and Shade Style which I was born with, and the Omnigan I possess, which are an unnatural dojutsu which combines all 3 of the great dojutsu, the byakugan, the sharingan, and the rinnegan. These eyes were the result of one of Orochimaru's experiments, they allow me to see chakra flow, copy jutsu and movement, and see jutsu one wouldn't normally be able to see without the rinnegan" he smirked as some of the anbu soldiers took a few steps back from him. "The downside to them is that they require an enormous amount of chakra to use, but seeing as how the Uzumaki clan has an extremely high chakra reserve, it's no problem for me. Since I have also absorbed countless shinobis' chakra, my reserve is almost equal to that of the 2 tails, greater than that of the one tail" he smiled devilishly.

"Uzumaki clan? Does this mean he is one of the few members of the clan still alive?" one of them asked.

"Why is he even telling all of us this?" one of them asked another.

"So you can go tell your superior so I can have a decent fight with shinobi worthy of my full power" he said as he did the chakra channeling hand sign. "Now to show you, what the art of the metal style can do" he smiled as his eyes burst wide open and almost liquid like orbs of metal. "Secret Metal Jutsu: 100 Bullets!" he said as the metal spheres shot out and pierced all the anbu surrounding him, killing each one of them except one. "I have a special task for you" Wrath smiled.

Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi all ran through the woods, searching for any sign of the rogue ninja. "Naruto, use your sage mode to pinpoint Wrath's location so we won't have to keep searching for him" Kakashi said in a serious tone. Naruto nodded and stopped and began to channel nature energy through his body. Life forces around him became more visible and he gasped at how many of them had vanished at once. "What is it?" his sensei asked.

"He…he took down an entire squad of anbu soldiers in one move" Naruto said amazed. "Wait! There is still one left though! He is in a clearing several meters north of here" Naruto said as he began to sprint at a fast pace towards the shinobi in distress. He came upon an anbu troop sitting against a tree who had blood coming from several places in his arms and legs. "What happened here?" Naruto asked as Yamato and Kakashi checked the bodies only to find all of them dead in a large pool of blood.

"L-Lord Danzo sent us to capture the shinobi known as Wrath, but he was to powerful! He used 2 kekke genkai to beat us and those weird eyes" he said from behind his mask.

"Two kekke genkai!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Yes, metal style and shade style, and his two Omnigan that were made by Orochimaru" he coughed.

"Two? He only had one in the village" Kakashi said.

"Apparently he had another stashed here somewhere, but he said it takes an enormous amount of chakra, but he said because of his Uzumaki blood, that they are easy for him to use" he said to Naruto who was surprised that there were still even any Uzumaki left. "He also told me that his chakra reserve was greater than that of the one tail, almost equal to that of the two tails!" he said coughing blood into his mask. Yamato and Kakashi were stricken with fear at hearing this, but Naruto was filled with rage and confusion as to why an Uzumaki would do something like this to the leaf village. "I saw him go west of here, if you hurry you might be able to catch him!" he said in pain as liquid metal shot out of his throat and dripped from the eye holes of his mask, burning him from the inside out.

"What a terrible way to die" Kakashi said to himself as Naruto stood up with fists clenched.

"Yamato Sensei, Kakashi Sensei…lets hunt this bastard down" he said in anger as he began to run off towards the west, and towards Wrath's location.


	6. Kira Uzumaki

Kakashi and Yamato followed Naruto, who was jumping from tree to tree at a fast and irritated pace. "Yamato, do you sense it to?" Kakashi asked his friend who was following right beside him.

"Yeah, Naruto's anger is causing the nine tails chakra to build up, and after that fight with Pain and how close he came to reviving the beast, we might not be able to suppress it this time" he said grimly.

"Be ready in case that happens, Wrath's ability to absorb chakra will be a huge danger in this fight" Kakashi said lifting up his headband and letting his Sharingan show. "If he gets a hold of even a fraction of that chakra, not only will the leaf be in great danger, but the rest of the nations as well."

Meanwhile in the Foundation's underground facility, Sai walked beside Lord Danzo who was limping along at a steady pace with his cane. "Lord Danzo, of you wouldn't mind, I would like to learn more about Wrath" he asked with his normal expressionless face.

"I suppose so, but know I only tell you this so you know how to stop him and seal him away again" Danzo replied as he pushed open a door at the end of the corridor with his cane. "His real name is Kira, Kira Uzumaki" Danzo said which shocked Sai. "He was one of the few surviving members of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that possesses an enormous chakra reserve and abnormally strong life force. Our records told us that he was a regular prodigy, self taught and self trained in the ways of the ninja, and mastering one of his kekke genkai by the age of 9, the rare Metal Style. His second was his Shade Style, which allows him to absorb other's chakra and copy their jutsu with ease, was mastered at the age of 10 when the mark on his right hand grew over time into what looks like an ordinary tattoo." Danzo said as he and Sai came out onto a stone balcony overlooked the destroyed village. "He had one thing that he treasured more than anything in the world, his little brother Sonjo." At hearing this, Sai thought of his older brother who suffered a great illness and lied about it, so that he wouldn't have to kill his younger brother. "After he learned these techniques on his own, he completely skipped the ninja academy all together and was presented before the Third Hokage. His great skills and power gave him the rank of jonin immediately, which before then was unheard of."

"But why is he out to destroy the village?" Sai asked.

"Well that is where things change. You see he was a very highly skilled shinobi, but his brother Sonjo however, was not. His brother failed to develop the skill of his older brother and was never allowed to graduate from the academy. He couldn't take it anymore; Sonjo was driven to the point of suicide for fear of his brother rejecting him as a failure and a disgrace to the clan. So one night after coming home from a mission in the land of Iron, he came inside their house to find his brother with their father's black chakra dagger stuck through his stomach. Kira was broken mentally after that, he left the ninja corps and blamed the leaf for his brother's death. Of course Orochimaru took advantage of this moment of weakness in Kira to offer him a chance at revenge, and the power to be able to pull it off. Orochimaru had gathered DNA from the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuga clans and created a pair of eyes which contained a combination of all ocular jutsu, creating the Omnigan. The reason Orochimaru didn't use them for himself, is that only someone with a strong life force such as Kira would be able to handle the immense amount of chakra they required. He gave him one of them to start, and left the second hidden somewhere only Kira could access. Orochimaru planned to use Kira to destroy the leaf and steal his body afterwards but never got the chance. The rest you already know" Danzo finished with a sigh.

"How is it that you learned all of this?" Sai asked him. Danzo held out his hand with a scroll in it.

"This was sent to me by the ANBU troops I sent after Kira, apparently he wants us to know more about him so that he can have more of a challenge to go up against, that cocky bastard." Danzo said as he put the scroll away. "Go to Kakashi and Yamato with this information and use it to seal Kira and bring him back here alive, we will need him alive for research on those eyes of his" he chuckled.

"Yes Lord Danzo" Sai said as he bowed and flew off on an owl created by his super beast scroll.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto arrived in a clearing in the forest. Naruto's eyes had changed back to normal, showing that his sage mode had worn off. Kira stood in front of his brother's grave with a look of sorrow on his face, until he looked up and saw the three of them, and then his expression changed to rage. "Now we will have our chance brother" he said to the grave.

"Wrath, I prayed that I would never have to fight you again, but it looks like I have no choice" Kakashi said pulling out a kunai.

"I remember you" Kira smiled. "You were the little brat that Minato had to save from my Shade Style" he chuckled. "And I see you have a sharingan now, I'm guessing you got that from the Uchiha brat that was with you as well" he said crossing his arms.

"Bastard" Kakashi growled as Yamato held him back.

"Just give up now Wrath, and we won't have to hurt you" Yamato offered.

"It's funny" he chuckled. "That's what the ANBU said that were sent after me earlier, and I know you saw how that turned out.

"Enough talk!" Naruto yelled. "I am your opponent now Wrath!"

"You can stop calling me that" he smiled. "I made a promise to your old man years ago that if I ever faced him again, that I would tell him my real name. Since he is no longer with us, I will just tell his son instead" he said as he drew the black dagger from his back. "My real name…" he said as chakra flowed through the blade, illuminating it with a black glow from Kira's twisted chakra. "Is Kira Uzumaki" he laughed which caused all three of the leaf shinobi to freeze up.

'An…Uzumaki?' Naruto thought to himself.

"And I am like nothing you have ever faced before" he said as he closed his left eye and looked at Naruto with his left, trapping him in a Genjutsu.


	7. Showdown (part 1)

Sai flew through the air on the back of his owl until he looked down to see Naruto and the others facing Kira, who was holding a hand sign and one eye closed. "Found them" he said as he flew down below and his owl burst into ink, sending him down right beside Yamato. "Captain Yamato, I have information that will help us to understand and take down Kira" Sai said as Yamato nodded.

Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind, Kira stood in ankle deep water in a dark stone corridor. "Let's see what we can find in here" he chuckled. He began to walk through the water down a passage leading to the door which Kyubi resided behind. The fox was hidden in the shadows behind the door so Kira could not see him with his ocular jutsu since he was inside someone's mind. "I wonder what could be behind these doors" he said to himself as he slipped through the bars of the double doors. "It must be something big for it to require such a sealing technique, undoubtedly Minato's work" he said as he looked up to see two large red eyes looking down at him standing in the light.

"Your hair is that same as my past hosts'…you must be and Uzumaki" Kyubi growled while showing his teeth.

"What are you?" Kira asked. "You must be a creature of incredible power to require a sealing jutsu like this" he smiled.

"You are quite observant" Kyubi smiled. "But so am I, and I can see that your chakra is as black Madara's, and that all of it is not entirely your chakra is it?" he said startling Kira a bit. "And your eyes are strange, I have never seen anything like them before" Kyubi said intrigued.

"Madara…" Kira said trembling. "Madara Uchiha?" he said as his hands began to shake.

"Yes. What's wrong? You seem to be trembling Uzumaki" Kyubi laughed.

"That means that you have to be…" Kira said in fear as Kyubi showed his face in the light. "KYUBI!" he screamed as he jumped from the cage and released his Genjutsu on Naruto. "This can't be" he said in disbelief. "A brat like you can't possibly handle the Kyubi's power!" he screamed at Naruto who had just snapped out of a trance and took advantage of the time he was standing still by going into sage mode.

"He went into Naruto's mind?" Yamato said as he saw Kira trembling at the mention of the Demon fox. "He's scared…of the fox?" Yamato said.

"I've had enough talk!" Kakashi said in anger as he charged up his Chidori and charged towards Kira without thinking anything through. Kira caught Kakashi's wrist and stopped the attack just inches from his face. "This is impossible! Being able to stop my attack with brute strength" Kakashi said in disbelief until he saw that Kira's arm was black and shining like polished metal.

"Metal Style: Partial Armor Jutsu" he said as he threw Kakashi through the air and into Yamato.

"Forget about me asshole?" Naruto said as he held a large Rasengan in each of his hands. "Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage!" he said as his attacks hit Kira in the chest and stomach, sending him flying into a tree, splitting it in half as he flew through it. "Kakashi sensei are you alri…" his sentence was cut short by Kira standing to his feet with his arms hanging down in front of him.

"That sure packed one hell of a punch kid" Kira said as blood dripped from his lips. "For a jutsu to be able to harm me through my metal armor is very rare, but I shouldn't expect any less from jutsu fuelled by nature energy" he said as he pulled a scroll from his kimono and unrolled it in the air, launching thousands of needles at Naruto, buying him enough to time to weave several dozen hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said slamming his hand on the ground. A large cloud of white smoke surrounded him and when it cleared, Kira stood on top of a silver wolf over 30 stories in size. Its teeth were a piercing white and its claws a solid black. It had two large silver tails with white tips on them.

"It's about damn time Kira! I haven't been summoned by you in 17 years!" the wolf barked as it opened its eyes to show that they were an amber color.

"Sorry Tenjin, I was kinda preoccupied" he said.

"That thing is massive" said Naruto as he bit his thumb to draw blood. "Kakashi senseis, Yamato, Sai, get clear of here and make sure to get the others to surround this guy and seal him up again. "They all nodded and ran off and Naruto began to weave hand signs and summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield. Tenjin and Gamabunta stood across from each other, each about the same height.

"Naruto, cant you give me time to recover before summoning me?" he groaned as he held the bandages on his arm.

"Sorry Chief Toad, but I need your help to fight this guy" he said as he summoned three more clones and sent them out to gather nature energy.

"Fine, but you owe me for this shit" Gamabunta said as he drew his blade from his side.

"Long time no see Gamabunta" Tenjin smiled with Kira on top of his head. "I have been waiting for years to get you back for humiliating the demon wolf tribes years ago" he growled as his front paws changed into clawed hands like the nine tailed fox's.

"Tenjin…" chief toad said in disgust as the wolf charged with his claws back and ready to strike. "Naruto! Take out the summoner, that is the only way to beat Tenjin!" he said to Naruto who nodded and created two shadow clones and began to form two large Rasengan in each hand.

"The same technique twice in a row?" Kira smiled as he inhaled. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" he said as he let out a burst of fireballs that shot at Naruto, each one hitting him dead center. "Gotcha" Kira smiled until he saw that the Naruto he hit was a shadow clone and that the real one was behind him with both Rasengan ready to strike. "Shit!" he said as each one hit him in the back, sending him flying off of Tenjin and into the dirt. "Metal Style: Steel needles!" he said as the fur on Tenjin shot out at Naruto and pierced him in several places and breaking into metal needles.

"He can use his metal style on Tenjin?" Naruto groaned as he pulled the needles from his legs and shoulders. "This guy is going to be difficult" he said as Tenjin grabbed him with his tail and flung him at Gamabunta.


	8. Showdown (part 2)

Tenjin swatted Naruto off his back with his large tail and slammed him into Gamabunta, knocking the large toad backwards. Kira stood up from the crater he had created by being slammed into the ground by Naruto. "This kid is fast, I never expected a sage to be so powerful, I guess I better stop fooling around before I get killed" he said as he jumped on top of Tenjin.

"Finally decided to get serious?" Tenjin smiled as he got ready to sprint at the toad across from him. Kira just nodded and pulled two scrolls from his kimono. "Let's go!" Tenjin shouted as he charged at the toad with one claw drawn back. He swung his arm and his claws came in contact with Gamabunta's blade, creating sparks.

"Naruto! Go now!" the chief toad ordered as Naruto created two shadow clones and began to form a rasen shuriken.

"What is that jutsu?" Kira said as he tore the binding from the scrolls in his hands. "Such chakra, I couldn't absorb that even if he was out of his sage mode" he said as he unrolled the large scrolls, each with a seal inside with the symbol for fire. "I guess I have to wait till his sage jutsu runs out before I can steal his chakra and end this, I don't want to turn to stone" he said as he threw the two scrolls into the air and clapped his hands together. "Fire Style: Solar Flare!" he said as the scrolls shot out flames that formed into and arch when they fused together. The flames shot out at Naruto and Gamabunta and wrapped around the toad like ropes. "Burn!" he laughed as the flames exploded all over Gamabunta, covering him in burns and releasing his summoning contract, sending him back to the toad village.

"Chief!" Naruto cried as a fully formed rasen shuriken spun in his hands. "You bastard!" he cried as he jumped into the air with his arm drawn back.

"If you think you can get close enough to me to use that, you are sadly mistaken" Kira chuckled as he saw Naruto throw the attack. "Impossible!" he said as he jumped off of Tenjin and the attack hit the wolf instead, sending him back to where he came from in the Demon Wolf Caverns. "To be able to throw chakra with such speed and density…this kid is truly to child of Minato" he said to himself as he jumped down onto the ground below with Naruto across from him. "Looks like your sage mode has run out" Kira chuckled.

"Not quite" Naruto smirked as he released one of his shadow clones, taking on his sage mode with two more clones hidden in the forest, still gathering nature energy.

"Clever boy" Kira said as he analyzed Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and copied it. "But now thanks to you, I have a new jutsu" he smiled as he created 2 shadow clones. "Now get rid of your for good" he said as he and his clones began to weave signs.

"Earth Style: Fissure!"

"Lightning Style: Thunder Cannon!"

"Fire Style: Raging Inferno!" they all said in unison as a large fissure opened in the ground to the right of Naruto, taking out the clone hidden in the trees which were swallowed up by the pit. Next a large beam of electricity shot out and destroyed the second clone hidden in another tree, and finally the flames from the real Kira shot out at Naruto.

"Shit, I can't dodge it!" Naruto said as he braised himself for impact.

"Leaf Hurricane!" a voice called out as the flames from Kira were put out by a spinning shinobi with a bowl cut. "We won't let your hurt Naruto" the voice said again as Naruto opened his eyes to see Lee standing in front of him.

"We?" Kira chuckled as he saw several more shinobi jump from the forest and in front of Naruto.

"Guys?" Naruto said as he saw Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Guy, all ready to fight. "What are you doing here? This guy will kill you!" Naruto yelled as Kira grew curious as to what was going on.

"You think we would let you save the entire village twice? Fat chance" Kiba said as he sat on Akamaru's back.

"Besides Naruto, we are your friends and we aren't going to make you do everything again" Sakura said as she put on her gloves.

"A noble but foolish gesture" Kira laughed as he held his chakra blade in his hands. "None of you will be able to even hurt me" he smiled as he walked forward with the blade ready.

"Enough talk" Neji groaned as the veins around his eyes shot out and he jumped up in the air at Kira. "Eight Trigram, 264 palms!" he said as he slammed down on Kira with his chakra covered hands, only to have his attack blocked by his chakra blade. Neji threw strike after strike at him, only with the same result as the first.

"Pathetic" Kira said as he slashed Neji across the chest with the blade, sending him backwards.

"Neji!" the group cried as team Guy charged at him with Tenten launching blade after blade at him only having them bounce off of his metal style armor. He lifted his finger and lifted up all the blades and shot them at Tenten, pinning her to a tree by her clothing, only landing two blades in each arm and leg.

"I draw the line at killing women" he chuckled as Lee and Guy threw hit after hit at him, only to have him encase them in metal from the neck down, both of them struggling to break free. "Don't bother, that metal is infused with my chakra, nothing can break it when I am within a 300 yard range of it" he smiled as he looked at the rest of the group. "Who's next? I'll save killing you little fish for after I kill the yellow haired brat over there" he said pointing at Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to beat you!" Naruto yelled in anger at Kira who froze for a moment.

"So that means your mother must have been…" Kira said thinking. "Never mind, it doesn't matter if we are kin, I am still going to kill you" he said as he began weaving hand seals. While he was doing this, Kiba and his team charged at him, while Shino sent his insects from a distance to flank him. "Idiots, Metal Style: Bleeding Shredder Crown!" he said as large blade of metal shot from the ground around him and began to rotate around him in a circle, Slicing Shino's bugs to pieces and cutting up Kiba and Akamaru pretty bad. The only one who wasn't affect by the blade was Hinata who was using chakra based attacks to cover her hands and arms.

"I think I figured out a way to beat this guy" Shikamaru smiled as Kira jumped out and punched Hinata across the face, sending her flying through several trees, knocking her unconscious.


	9. Price of Power

"Shikamaru are you sure your plan will work?" Ino asked as Kira began to walk closer to them with his blade in hand.

"Not 100 percent sure, but I'm pretty confident in it" he smiled as Hinata activated her byakugan. When she saw the amount of chakra he possessed, she backed up a bit shaking. "Hinata what's wrong? What do you see?" Shikamaru asked.

"T-This chakra is so, so massive! This far exceeds the boundaries of what a normal human is capable of having!" she said trembling.

"Well to be honest, not all of it is mine" Kira chuckled as he darted at Hinata who was frozen in fear.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled.

"On it" he replied as he put his hands together. "Partial Expansion jutsu!" he said as his arm grew immense inside which allowed him to grab Kira and slam him against a tree, restraining all movement. "Ino, your turn!" Choji said as Ino got down on one knee and aimed her mind transfer jutsu at Kira who was struggling to try to weave hand signs to use his jutsu.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she said as her own body fell over and Kira stopped thrashing, which made Choji let him go.

"Alright Hinata, use your taijutsu to cut off his bodies chakra network!" Ino said from Kira's body.

"But it will hurt Ino also!" she protested.

"Just do it Hinata! I can take it, and besides I can't hold this jutsu much longer, he is really fighting me!" Ino said from Kira's body as Hinata ran at him.

"Eight Trigram: 264 palms!" she said as she began to hit all over his body which caused Ino's body to thrash around a bit. Kira fell over and Ino released her jutsu, going back to her body, gasping for breath.

"We did it" Kiba cheered until he saw Kira sitting up slowly with both of his arms hanging down behind him.

"Not quite it seems" Shino said as he held out both of his arms, letting his insects fly out at Kira, who burned all of them to a crisp with an aura of black chakra. "What? That's impossible, Hinata cut off his chakra supply!" he said as his insects fell to the ground as ash. "What's even more odd is that he could burn my insects who eat chakra, with chakra…is his chakra that repulsive to them?" he asked.

"As I said before, not all of it is mine" Kira said as he stood up as the top part of his kimono burnt off, showing the scroll he took from his brother's grave, strapped to his waist.

"A scroll?" Yamato said in confusion.

"Yes, a scroll passed down in secret through the Uzumaki clan for generations. Within this scroll is one of the most powerful artifacts in the ninja world, one of the artifacts of the sage of the six paths!" he laughed.

"The sage of the six paths!?" Kakashi said in shock as his looked closer to see an immense amount of chakra seeping out of the scroll. "This guy isn't joking! There is something extremely powerful inside that thing!" Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and charged at him. "Whatever you do, don't let him open that scroll!" Kakashi ordered as the others who weren't injured followed behind him. Akamaru and Kiba had changed into man beast clones and were spiraling at Kira who was reaching for the scroll.

"Fang over Fang!" her said right before Kira knocked them both out of the air with a giant fist made of rock that came from the ground, sending them flying through trees.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out as Kira used teleportation jutsu to fly up behind her and knocking her out with a blow to the back of the neck.

"You ants are so annoying" Kira chuckled until her heard what sounded like chirping coming from behind him. He turned and caught a glimpse of Kakashi with his Chidori in his hand. Kakashi missed Kira and was instead knocked to the ground by a fist of metal hitting him in the side of the face. "Try to be more subtle when attacking me" he chuckled as he looked at Shino who was sending insects at him. "Fire style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Kira said as he blew out a large burst of flame which engulfed the insects and sent Shino flying into Kiba, knocking him out.

"Bastard!" Sakura said as she Sat Neji down against a tree and began to charge at Kira with and arm pulled back. "Cha!" she screamed as she landed a clean hit to his shoulder, shattering his collar bone and cracking some ribs as he flew through the air.

"Damn it!" he cried out as he stood up and held his shoulder in pain. "You are going to pay for that!" he said as he unrolled the scroll with the Uzumaki crest on it. "I used up so much chakra fighting you rats, and unlike my own chakra that regenerates, lose the absorbed chakra forever! These eyes of mine cost so much chakra already, but I am going to get all of the chakra back that I wasted on you all!" he said as he bit his thumb, causing it to bleed as he laid the scroll out on the ground that had the seal for "Staff" in the center of it.

"Shit" Kakashi and Yamato said as Kira slammed his bleeding hand down on the scrolls, causing a Buddhist prayer staff to come forth, the staff part was black but the top of it and the rings were golden and they oozed chakra. "It's all over now" Kakashi said as he stood up holding his shoulder in agonizing pain.

"Shade Style: Black Hole!" Kira said as his grabbed the staff in his right hand and sucked ever ounce of chakra from it, replenishing the chakra he lost and more. "I've never felt such power!" he laughed as he looked at the remaining leaf ninja in front of him. "This staff was used to fight the Juubi and was carried by the sage for many years after that, his chakra now flows through my body as my own! Never will it leave me!" he said as blood started coming from his right eye and he fell to the ground in pain. "The second eye, it's rejected me!" he said as the rings in his eye disappeared and so did the white sharingan, and the veins around his right eye went down, turning his eye back to normal as it was before he added the second eye, a red iris. His vision in both eyes became blurred and he leaned on the staff as a crutch.

"The price of power I guess" Kakashi said as Kira strapped the staff to his back with a leather belt right before he pulled out several smoke bombs.

"He is going to try to escape!" Naruto said as he ran at Kira, only to be blinded by black smoke from the bombs he just threw down as he fled through the trees. "Damn it, he got away!" Naruto said coughing.

'I can't face him right now, I need to grow accustomed to the sages power before I can use it' he thought to himself as he pulled out a blank metal forehead guard and used it to cover his left eye by wrapping it around his head. 'I will be back for you, Jinjuriki' he though as he jumped faster from tree to tree.


	10. The Sage's Power Reawakened

Kira jumped through the forest at a rapid pace, checking behind him every once and awhile to make sure he was not being followed. He slowed down and jumped to the ground below and looked around with his Omnigan. "My clothes are shredded, I better find some I can steal" he said as he looked in front of him to see 3 hidden grass ninja in black cloaks walking down the road he was standing in the center of. 'Perfect' he thought to himself as he closed his right eye so he could assess their chakra levels and abilities.

"I don't see why we have to go check up on those rain shinobi in the leaf village, I mean they probably already made off with that weapon that that warlord wanted" the center shinobi said to the others.

"Quit complaining Tonto, we have a mission and we have to carry it out no matter…" the shinobi on the left was stopped when he saw Kira standing in the middle of the road with the Sage's staff on his back.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Tonto asked as his friends froze up in fear.

"This guy's chakra, it's massive, I can't even describe the power he possesses" the shinobi on the right said. "In all my years as a sensory ninja, I've never felt power like this" he said trembling as Kira began to walk closer to him.

"The one in the middle, give me your clothes and there won't be any trouble" Kira said looking up at them with the rings on the top of his staff jingling in the breeze.

"As if" Tonto said pulling out a kunai and charging at Kira.

"Tonto wait!" the sensory ninja said as Tonto planted his knife into Kira's chest, shattering the blade on impact.

"What the hell?" Tonto said as he looked to see that the area he stabbed was a dark grey color unlike the rest of Kira's skin.

"Metal Style: Impervious Armor" Kira smiled as he grabbed Tonto by his cloak and lifted him up off of the ground.

"What…are you?" Tonto coughed as Kira shot a burst of electricity through his body, stopping Tonto's heart.

"I am the weapon that those rain ninja that you spoke of were sent for" he smiled as he dropped the shinobi to the ground in front of him. "You two, tell your master to not send more men to capture me, or else they will die in the process" he smiled as the other grass ninja ran off screaming, causing the birds in the trees to fly up into the air.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were walking along a path headed north when they all looked up to see a large flock of birds flying into the air. Each of them stood in their Akatski robes with a curious expression on each of their faces as an echo of a scream reached them. "That doesn't sound good" Karin said.

"At least not for the victim" Suigetsu chuckled as Sasuke continued to look in the direction that Kira was in.

"Karin, see if you can sense a strong chakra presence in that direction" Sasuke ordered her. She quickly obeyed and closed her eyes and she noticed a source of strong chakra just a few clicks north of their position.

"I see a dead body, two fleeing ninja, and a strange shinobi with powerful chakra taking something from the body" Karin said as she held a one handed hand sign. "There is something strange about his left eye, it seems to be a permanent dojutsu" Karin said relaxing.

'Could it be Kakashi?' Sasuke thought to himself. "Follow me, we're going to check this out" Sasuke ordered as he began to sprint towards Kira's direction.

"Why is he so bossy?" Suigetsu groaned crossing his arms.

"Just shut up and follow Sasuke's orders dumbass" Karin said as she hit him in the back of the head right before following after Sasuke.

Kira put on the clothes that he took from the shinobi he just killed and moved around to see if they fit him well enough. He wore a tan tank top and camouflaged forearm guards and the same pants he took from the ANBU troop he took earlier that day. "This will have to do for now" he sighed as he looked to his right to hear footsteps. "It seems I have company" he smiled as he saw the group approach him. "You can come out now" he chuckled as the group came out from behind the trees.

"So it's not Kakashi" Sasuke sighed as he began to turn around.

"You mean Kakashi Hatake?" Kira said crossing his arms which caused Sasuke to turn around. "So you know him huh?" Kira smiled as Karin looked closer at the staff on his back and gasped at the chakra coming from it.

"This can't be" Karin said taking a step back. "This chakra is so massive, I can feel it in my bones" Karin said shaking.

"So you are a sensory ninja aye?" Kira said looking at her hair. "And judging from your hair I would say you are an Uzumaki" he said to himself.

"Karin, just how strong is this guy?" Jugo asked.

"His chakra is immense in power and size, he seems to have 2 kekke genkai and access to all six nature releases in his chakra" Karin said as Suigetsu drew his executioner's blade in both hands and held it out in front of him. "What are you doing you dumbass!?" Karin yelled at him.

"I'm going to kill this guy so we can keep moving!" Suigetsu laughed as he swung his giant sword down onto Kira, planting it between his neck and his shoulder, expecting it to cleave him in half, but only hearing a loud metal on metal clanging noise. "What the hell?" Suigetsu looked to see that Kira's skin had turned from a pale tone to a dark grey color.

"Metal Style: Impervious Armor" he smiled as he lifted up his headband to uncover his left eye. He slowly opened it and closed his right eye. "Attacking me head on by yourself was a terrible mistake" he smiled as he grabbed Suigetsu by his cloak and held him up off that ground. Kira pulled out his black chakra blade from his side and thrusted it through Suigetsu's stomach. "What the hell?" Kira said as he saw Suigetsu start laughing as he slid off the blade and his wound melded shut.

"Blades don't work on me" Suigetsu smirked as he picked up his executioners blade and rested it over his shoulder.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, we work together to take this guy down" Sasuke ordered as he stepped forward and drew his sword from under his cloak and let his lightning chakra flow through the blade, lighting it up.

"And what do I do?" Karin asked.

"Get behind me and give me readings on what his next move will be" Sasuke said as he sprinted forward at Kira with Jugo and Suigetsu beside him.

"Guess I better try out this new chakra" Kira said to himself as he began to weave hand signs. "Wind Style: Raging Whirlwind Jutsu!" Kira began to spin at a rapid speed and a large cyclone surrounded him as he began to weave more hand signs. "Metal Style: 1000 Spears of Death Jutsu!" Kira's skin began to turn into metal and senbon began to fire from his skin. Each one was picked up by the cyclone and sped up by the winds, firing them out in every direction.

"Sasuke! He is firing senbon from his skin!" Karin warned as she hid behind a tree so she wouldn't get hit by the flying needles.

"I see them!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan, seeing every senbon and dodging each one precisely. Jugo used his curse seal powers to block the needles with his scaled arms, while all of them just flew right through Suigetsu.

"Well, it seems that you kids do posses some strength" Kira said as his skin went back to normal and the cyclone around him stopped and he grabbed the staff on his back. "I guess it's time for me to get serious" he said as he held the staff out in front of him with his chakra blade in his left hand. He looked into Sasuke's Sharingan with his Omnigan and he smiled and began to laugh. "An Uchiha, this is wonderful! Finally I get to face one of the most powerful dojutsu next to mine" he laughed as he used his metal style to meld his chakra blade with the head of the staff, letting the hilt go through the center circle at the top of the staff, letting the blade stick out of the top of it, turning it to a golden color like the circle on the staff and the 6 rings hanging from it. "Now then" he smiled as he held the staff at his right side. "Show me what you are capable of, be the first victims of the chakra of the Sage of the Six Paths!" he yelled as he charged at the group who were in shock at the mention of the sage.

"The Sage…of the Six Paths?" Karin stuttered as she looked up to see Kira flying at her friends.


	11. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Kira slammed the blade of the staff down on Sasuke's sword, creating sparks as the two pieces of metal grinded against each other. Sasuke's feet began to crack the ground that he was standing on because of the sheer force that Kira was pressing on him. 'What is this guy?' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Kira's left eye. "What the…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence he found himself in a mental realm of negative colors. He was standing on white glowing water with Kira right across from him smiling. "A Genjutsu huh?" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Not even those eyes can see through this jutsu, it's a special jutsu where I delve into your inner most thoughts, and use them against you" Kira's voice said from somewhere. Two separate spots in the water began to ripple and two figures made of water rose up and began to take form and color. One was a tall dark haired figure wearing an Akatski robe with a slashed through leaf headband. The second was an average height yellow haired shinobi with a leaf headband and orange and black clothing. Both of the figures were perfect copies of Naruto and Itachi. "These are the two people closest to you, at least that's what I have gathered from your mind" Kira laughed as Itachi began to weave hand signs.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" said as he blew out a large ball of flame at Sasuke who was frozen in panic at having to fight the two of them at once, knowing how strong they were by themselves. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto with a large ball of rotation chakra in his hand, running towards him.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto jumped at Sasuke only to be stopped halfway by a shattering noise, freezing him and Itachi's attack in place. The dimension around Sasuke shattered like glass and the pieces shattered into small pieces until Sasuke was surrounded by utter blackness, which was quickly filled in by the real world around him. Kira jumped back from the group and was enraged at the fact that someone broke through his Genjutsu.

"That's not possible!" Kira screamed as Sasuke fell to the ground panting.

"Sasuke!" Jugo said as he helped his comrade to his feet.

"How were you able to break through!?" Kira yelled as he tightly gripped his staff. Sasuke looked up at him and Kira saw his Sharingan changed to a darker, more sinister version of the ocular jutsu. Kira smiled and laughed at what he saw. "So, that's how, the rare dojutsu known as the Mangekyou Sharingan" he said as Sasuke regained his sense of balance and stood up on his own.

'This is bad, he's already forced Sasuke to use his Mangekyou Sharingan and drained him of a large chunk of his chakra and he has barely used any of his in the past several jutsu, if we don't find a way to end this quickly or he is going to kill all of us!' Karin thought to herself from behind Sasuke.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, let's kill this guy" Sasuke said in anger as he weaved hand signs and shot a giant Fireball at Kira, using it as cover for Jugo who was right behind it with his fist drawn back and transformed. Suigetsu shot ooze from his mouth while holding and hand seal. The ooze reached Kira and surrounded his feet, preventing him from moving.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Kira blasted a large wall of water and stopped the fireball in its tracks but since the fire was made of chakra, he couldn't detect Jugo who was hiding behind it before it was too late.

"Die!" Jugo screamed as he planted a fist in Kira's face shortly after breaking through his wall of water. As his mutated fist hit, he landed a clean hit on Kira's face, sending him into a tree, and breaking several bones in his face. "I got him" Jugo smirked as he saw Kira slowly rise to his feet, using his staff as a crutch as he repositioned his nose with his bare hand.

"You little bastard" Kira said as blood ran from his nose. "It's been so long since someone has hurt me that badly, I think it's time for me to go on the offensive" he smiled. He began to weave hand signs and held a wind release seal. "Wind Style: Wind Armor" he said as air began to circulate around his body. A leaf fell from the tree above him and was slashed to pieces before it could touch him. "With this armor, I am protected from any close contact attacks" he said as he used the body flicker technique to get behind Jugo.

"This speed, I couldn't even see him with my sharingan" Sasuke said as Kira round housed Jugo in the side, tearing some skin off of him, and then sending him flying. "We can't fight this guy, we can't waist time here any longer, we would waste too much energy if we were to try to kill him, our goal is the eight tails" Sasuke said as he threw poisonous gas bombs at Kira. They exploded and clouded his vision but he was protected from the poison by his wind release armor. Sasuke ran over and picked up Jugo and ran away with the others into the woods as Kira walked out of the gas cloud.

"Gone? Well I guess there is no point in following them, my fight is with the child of Minato" Kira said as he picked up the black cloak from the dead grass ninja and put it on, then strapping his staff to his back. He pulled the hood up over his head and began to walk down the dirt road he was on, towards a nearby town. "I wonder if they have any good food here" he said as he pulled his headband down over his left eye and held his staff in hand, to give the illusion of him being a priest. He began to walk into the tow with the rings on his staff jingling, drawing the attention of people who came up to him and gave him small amounts of coin as donations. "Thank you" he smiled to each person who gave him coin. 'I never imagined that priests had this much attention from people' he thought to himself as he entered a restaurant. He sat down at the counter with several leaf shinobi behind him at a table drinking at talking. Kira ordered some ramen and strapped his staff to his back right before he removed his hood.

"He guys did you get the new issue of the international bingo book?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I hear that that guy who attacked the leaf village shortly after Pain destroyed it is in the top 10 most wanted section" another said as he pulled out his book. "Kira Uzumaki, 5'10 in height, pale skin, red hair, and skull tattoo on his hand. It says he took down an entire Anbu squad with one jutsu, and that he took on Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and several other high ranking jonin and chunin, beating each one without killing them. It also says he possesses 2 kekke genkai, shade and metal style and all six chakra natures. Apparently he has an enormous chakra reserve since he absorbed chakra from the sage of the six paths staff" he finished as he showed the book to the others.

"Let me see what he looks like" one of them said as he saw the picture of Kira from when he was still a leaf jonin. "Holy shit…the reward for this guy is over 250,000,000 if he is caught!" they said as Kira stopped eating his ramen. He stood up and placed money on the counter and began to walk out of the restaurant until one of the leaf shinobi grabbed him by the arm.

'Could they have seen my face? I don't want to start a fight here, too many civilians that have nothing to do with this' Kira thought as he gripped his staff in his hand.

"Hey buddy" one of them began to speak. "Go pick up your money, we got you covered on this priest" the shinobi grabbing his arm smiled.

"Thank you" Kira said as he picked up his coin and left the restaurant right after he looked back at the table of shinobi. "Fools" he said to himself as he walked out.


	12. Change of Heart

Kira walked out of the small town and past several shinobi who didn't pay him any attention. He walked out into the wilderness and stopped when he heard a scream in the distance. Seeing as how it peaked his curiosity, he went to investigate, only to find a small child about the age of 8 hanging from a stray root of a tree at the top of a steep cliff in front of him. "Help me!" the child cried out in tears as he held on weakly to the root. The child began to slip as Kira walked closer to the cliff to get a better look at him. The child was 3 foot 2 in height and he wore a yellow shirt with a large round collar and dark blue shorts with pockets on the sides. His hair was dark green and pulled back in a short pony tail and his eyes were a tan in color. "Somebody please help me! I'm slipping!" he cried out some more as he lost his grip on the root, starting his long fall towards the ground below.

"I guess I have to do something" Kira said as he started to weave hand signs. "Water Style: Grand Bubble Jutsu!" a large ball of water began to form under where the child was going to hit, catching him before it popped, knocking him to the ground, safe and sound. "What a bother" Kira sighed as he turned and began to walk away, only to be stopped by something hugging around his waist. He turned and looked to see the child hugging him and burying his face into Kira's robe, staining it with tears. "What the hell?" Kira said holding his staff in his right hand. "Kid, you can let go of me now" Kira said as the child sniffled and looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you mister, you saved my life!" the child said bowing to Kira who was just confused.

"No problem kid, now run on home" Kira said as he turned around only to feel a tug on his left sleeve. "What kid?" Kira said growing slightly irritated.

"I have to thank you for saving me mister! It's what I was taught growing up; if someone helps you, repay them as much as it is in your power" the kid said causing Kira to sigh a bit.

"Kid, its fine, don't mention it" Kira said as the child began to cry again. "What the hell is wrong now?" Kira said.

"Please sir, just please let me repay you!' the child continued to beg.

"Fine! If it will make you stop crying!" Kira said massaging his forehead. The child grabbed Kira's arm and began to lead him down a dirt road towards an open field. Through the fields were some crops and some livestock as well as a few dogs. Kira looked at the small barn and shack at the center of the fields at the end of the dirt trail.

"My house is just up this way mister, and my name is Kidan by the way" he smiled as two older figures looked at Kira who was being pulled by the small child. As Kira got closer to them he could make them out, one was male and one was female. The female was pale skinned with long dark brown hair and black eyes. Her figure was well developed and she wore a green apron over a purple dress. The male was fairly muscular and tall with tan skin, dark black hair, tan eyes and he wore a green vest and grey work pants.

"Kidan, who is your friend?" the woman said as Kidan ran and hugged her tightly causing her to smile.

"Mommy, this guy saved my life earlier! Can he stay for dinner?" Kidan asked with begging eyes.

"Saved your life did he?" Kidan's mother said surprised as Kira removed his hood to show his handsome features and dark red hair. "My name is Sonto, and this is my husband Tal" she smiled at Kira who just nodded to them.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kira" Kira said.

"Well let's go inside and have something to eat, and you can tell us more on how you saved our boy" Tal smiled as he led them all inside. A half hour later, Kira was sitting at a table with the family with his staff on his back. "So Kira, tell us how you saved our son" Tal said as he sipped some tea as he sat across from Kira.

"It was awesome dad! I fell off of the cliff just outside of the farm and I thought I would surely die but then Kira here came along and used Ninjutsu to save me!" Kidan said standing up, looking at Kira with grateful eyes.

"What were you doing at that cliff anyway?" Tal said sitting his drink down on the table causing Kira to chuckle a bit.

"Well he is safe now Tal, that is all that matters" Sonto smiled as she slid a bowl of pork to Kira who gladly ate it. Kira looked over behind Kidan and his father to see a shrine with the photo of a leaf ANBU troop on it with his mask on the side of his face. He was a young looking male with dark brown spiked hair and tan eyes.

"Who is that?" Kira asked which caused Kidan to sit down and quiet down a bit.

"That is Kidan's older brother Jusoni, that shrine is in memory of him" Sonto said with a sadder expression on her face. "He died several years ago when Sonto was only five, it was during a mission I the land of water" she said causing Kidan to stand up and walk outside. "He and his team were sent in to recapture a high value target from the ninja of the hidden mist village, but they ran into trouble. Jusoni was trained by the black ops corps to never let the enemy obtain your body if they are facing defeat, so to protect the village, he held off the hunter ninja that were following them, but in order to keep his team safe, he had to use a forbidden kinjutsu which cost him his life" Sonto said causing Kira to stop eating, thinking back to how his brother ended his own life because of the leaf village.

"So his brother ended his own life because of the village of Konaha?" Kira said grimly.

"He did what he had to do, my son would have rather died protecting his comrades, then live knowing he lost them to a rival village" Tal said as he stood up. "That was his ninja way" Tal said as he opened the door to the moonlit fields of his farm. "I guess you can sleep in the loft at the top of the barn tonight, follow me" Tal said as Kira stood up and bowed to Sonto.

"Thank you for the meal" he said as he slid on his shoes and walked outside into the cold night. Kira looked over at a tree in the center of the field to see Kidan sitting in it on a wooden platform.

"Feel free to go to sleep whenever you like" Tal said as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him. Kira was about to enter the barn but looked back over at Kidan and decided to go check on him instead.

"This child…he reminds me of you brother" Kira smiled to himself as the rings on his staff jingled in the wind. Kidan didn't even notice Kira walk up the side of the tree and sit down beside him on the wooden platform. "Are you alright kid?" Kira asked. Kidan jumped in shock as he didn't even hear Kira come up the tree.

"Yeah I just needed time alone" Kidan said resting his chin on his arms which were propped up on his legs. "Every time I think of my brother, I come to this spot where he and I used to sit and talk every afternoon" he somewhat smiled.

"Your parents told me what he did" Kira said as he leaned forward, propping himself up on his staff.

"Yeah, but even though he did the right thing, I still miss him."

"You mean you don't hate the leaf village for making your brother kill himself?"

"No actually…there is more sadness than anger when I think of what he did, but it wasn't the village's decision for him to do that, it was his. I can't blame an entire village for a choice he made, it just isn't right." Kira sat in shock at what Kidan just said. "At first I hated them, all of them, and I wanted them to pay for what they did, but over time I let go of my hate…for my brother" Kidan smiled.

"I don't understand any of this" Kira muttered to himself. Kira looked over at the house to see a group of armed men outside and Tal holding a lantern, trying to reason with one of them. "What the hell" Kira said as he stood up and jumped out of the tree.

"I already paid you all we had this week! What do you want from us?" Tal said as a large brute with a sword pinned him against the wall.

"We know you are holding out on us old man!" the brute said as Kira approached, getting his attention with the sound of the rings on his staff. "Who the hell are you?" he said dropping Tal and approaching Kira, towering over him.

"Leave these people alone if you know what is good for you" Kira said lifting up his headband, keeping his eye closed.

"What are you gonna do about it priest?" a skinner armed thug said getting up in Kira's face.

"Trust me, I am the farthest thing from a holy man" Kira smiled as the skinner thug pulled out a short sword and swung it at Kira, only to have it blocked by the blade on the end of Kira's staff. "If you don't want to die, leave here and never bother this family again" Kira said as he placed his palm on the large thug's stomach, sending him flying through the air and knocking down the other's like bowling pins. The skinny thug that swung his blade at Kira, began to shake with fear as Kira looked at him and opened his left eye and staring into his with it. "You will go to your boss, and tell them that if you every bother these people again, I will kill every one of you" Kira said causing the thugs eyes to grow wider until he began to walk away like a mindless zombie off the farm.. Kira closed his eye and covered it up again and looked at Tal and Sonto who were looking at him in disbelief, as well as Kidan.

"You will regret this!" one of the thugs yelled at Kira as he and the others ran off the farm.

"That was amazing…no one other than Jusoni has had the strength to stand up to those brutes around here" Tal said in disbelief as Kira just smirked and walked towards the barn.

"I am going to stick around a bit longer to make sure those creeps get the message" Kira said as he jumped up to the top loft of the barn and fell asleep in a pile of hay. Kidan just stood outside the barn in disbelief at what he just witnessed.


	13. Students of the Enemy

Days had passed since Kira fled the leaf village after his fight with Naruto, but the village still remained on high alert. Kakashi leaned against a tree while reading his book with small bandages over his arm. Naruto and Sakura walked over and he looked up at them to see they were upset about something. "What's wrong with you two?" he said closing his book and putting it in his back pocket.

"Lady Tsunade still hasn't woken up" Sakura said sadly as she held her hands together while looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry Sakura, I have faith that she will recover right away, but the jutsu she used to protect the village did take allot out of her" Kakashi said pushing himself from the tree, holding his arm in pain. "And besides, we have bigger things to worry about" Kakashi said causing Naruto to clench his fists tighter.

"Kira right?" Naruto said holding his shoulder. "That guy, with the power that he now posses, there is no doubt that he could destroy this village in its current state" he said gritting his teeth. "He might be kin to me, but I still have to protect my friends, even if that means killing my relative" Naruto said as three leaf jonin walked towards them, all of them bearing similar facial features.

"We heard what Kira sensei did to you guys" the tallest of them said.

"Kira Sensei?" Sakura said curiously as Kakashi just looked at the three of them.

"So, the famous Jibachi brothers were taught by one of the village's now most wanted huh?" Kakashi chuckled as he looked closer at the three of them. "Iro, Tunso, and Leo" he said looking at them.

"Um Kakashi sensei, who are these guys?" Naruto asked nudging him.

"Naruto, Sakura, these are the Jibachi brothers of the leaf" Kakashi said. "These three are triplets who were put in the same squad after they graduated from the academy, up until recently, their sensei's name was erased from leaf history, but he was rumored to be an extremely powerful shinobi, teaching each of them to fully master one nature release each" Kakashi said pointing at them.

"I am Iro" the tallest one said. He wore the traditional leaf village attire with flak jacket and forehead protector. He had the symbol for "Fire" tattooed to the back of each of his hands. His hair was spiked and black, and his eyes were bright blue with a scar across his right cheek. His facial features were somewhat handsome which went well with his light skin.

"I am Tunso" the one that was an inch or two shorter than Iro said. He wore the same style clothing as his brother except with his sleeves torn off, showing his well built arms. He had the same features and hair as his brother except for two "earth" symbol tattoos on each of his forearms and he had a scar across his nose.

"And I am Leo" the shortest one said, only being an inch shorter than Tunso. He also wore the same clothes as his brothers, except the sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, showing two "Lightning" symbol tattoos on each of his upper arms. His face and hair were the same as his brothers except he had no scaring anywhere on his face. "We heard you mention Kira Sensei and we want to come over and here what was up" Leo said scratching his head.

"So Kira was your sensei before he deserted the village and tried to kill the fourth Hokage?" Kakashi said intrigued.

"Yes, we had heard rumors that he appeared again suddenly and we wanted to make sure that the rumors were true, but judging from your injuries, I guess they are true" Tunso chuckled as Naruto just glared at him.

"That monster put my friends in the hospital and wiped out an entire ANBU team all by himself" Naruto yelled at them.

"That sounds like something he could do" Iro said crossing his arms. "Even though he is a traitor to the village, he is still our teacher, and he is like a father to us, and we won't let you talk bad about our sensei!" Iro yelled at Naruto, causing him to freeze up and think of someone.

'A traitor to the village is till dear to them in their hearts, kinda like Sasuke is to me' Naruto thought to himself as he started to smile a bit. "I'm sorry you three, it wasn't my place to speak like that" he apologized causing Sakura to get a confused look on her face. "But even so, we need to beat Kira at all costs, maybe if you three told us more about his past, we could learn his weakness" Naruto said causing the three to think for a bit.

"Fine, but I guess we better start from the day we first met him" Tunso said sitting down on a nearby bench.

"It all began 20 years ago, we had just graduated from the ninja academy and were being assigned to our jonin leaders" Leo said thinking back.

*Flashback*

The three brothers were sitting in the leaf training yard, wearing their forehead protectors and matching style but different colored clothes. Their outfits had a once piece under suit design to it, similar to what a leaf chunin or jonin would wear, with the eddy crest on the back of them. Leo wore dark yellow, Tunso wore a dark shade of brown, and Iro wore dark red, each of their outfits had a black trim to them. "When is our teacher supposed to get here anyway?" Iro wined. All of them appeared to be 9 years in age, with similar hair styles like the ones they had in the present.

"Man you are so winy Iro!" Tunso said smacking him on the back of the head.

"You jerk!" Iro said tackling his brother, wrestling with him o the ground, only to be separated by a tall pale skinned shinobi in a dark green flak jacket and black under suit with red eyes and hair.

"Honestly you kids are so annoying, I just hope you don't decide to quit like the last group" he said dropping them to the ground. All three of them looked up at him to see him holding both hands on his hips and smirk on his face. "You must be the Jibachi brothers" he said looking at them.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison as they stood in a line in front him, bowing as a sign of respect.

"Well I was assigned as your sensei, so I hope we can get along just fine" he smiled warmly at them. "My name is Kira Uzumaki, and it's nice to meet you" he said jumping back from them. "First's thing's first, I need to evaluate your skills to see where I need to start training you" he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out three tags, each marked "Pass". "Each of you will need to obtain one of these in order for you to leave and go home for today, but you will have to take them by force, using any and all techniques you have" He smirked as he put the tags on the side of his belt, letting them flutter in the wind.

"You underestimate the Jibachi brothers" they all laughed as they stood ready and began to weave hand seals.

"I better take it easy, I don't want to hurt these kids" Kira said as his skin began to slowly harden into steel, without him having to weave hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" a large ball of fire shot from Iro's mouth towards Kira, misshaping the ground as it flew.  
"Lightning Style: Storm Spear Jutsu" a large ball of electricity formed in Leo's hand, which he stretched out into a stream like attack.

"Earth Style: Rock Spire Jutsu" Tunso punched the ground in front of him and the ground, causing a large line of spikes to shoot up towards Kira. All at once the different attacks closed in on Kira who was somewhat impressed at the level of skill they had for genin. The attacks hit him head on, causing a large explosion and a cloud of dust.

"Not bad kids" Kira said from inside the dust cloud. The three brothers were amazed that he didn't even dodge the attack but seemed to be alright. "Learning how to use that level of nature release jutsu at your age is truly impressive" he said dusting himself off.

"How is he still able to move after that?" Iro said as he looked to see part of Kira's skin was a dark grey.

"I should have told you from the beginning that I would use my kekke genkai in the start of the fight, this is a small sample of metal style, and I also used shade style to absorb your fire based attack Iro" he said pointing to the skull on his palm.

"So this is the power of the jonin level ninja" Tunso said amazed.

"Now come at me you three, I want to see what you really do" Kira smiled.

*end flashback*

"We fought Kira sensei for hours, exhausting all of our chakra, but for some reason he passed us because of our teamwork" Leo chuckled.

"So the weakness to his metal style armor is fire style huh?" Kakashi said to himself.

"He trained us for years, taking us on missions as high as B-Rank when we were genin, during that time was the third shinobi world war, which he fought to no end to help protect us, coming close to death several times" Tunso said crossing his arms. "Even we weren't on missions, we all still hung out together, he would take us to eat, teach us high level nature release techniques, and trained us to a higher level than most chunin, which we became shortly after he became out teacher." Tunso smiled thinking of his sensei.

"Thank you for your time you three" Kakashi said to them. "I think from your story that we might have learned one of his weaknesses" he said pulling his book back out.

"He is going to return here soon, I know it" Naruto said.

"And if he does, we will be there to help you, after all, we want to see Kira sensei again after so many years" Iro said.


	14. Kira's Redemption (part 1)

Kira sat up in the tree overlooking Kidan's family's fields with his cloak off in his green tank top, black pants, shoes and camouflaged arm guards. It was mid-day and Tal was out tending the fields with Kidan in a clearing, trying to throw shuriken at a wooden post, but missing each time. "This child reminds me so much of you little brother" he chuckled as an image of Sonjo and him passed through his mind. He jumped into the air and landed behind Kidan who hadn't noticed him yet.

"Damn it" Kidan groaned as he walked over to pick up the shuriken that missed the target.

"You seem troubled Kidan" Kira said startling Kidan who turned to see Kira standing there with his staff in his hands, smiling at him.

"Oh hi Kira, you scared me" Kidan sighed as he held the shuriken in hand, ready to throw it again. Kira put his hand on the boy's shoulder and adjusted the position of his arms a bit and told him to throw it, causing him to hit the post dead center each time. "Wow! I did it! Thank you Kira!" the child smiled at him.

"Keep practicing and I might teach you some ninjutsu" Kira said walking away. At hearing this, Kidan got a look of determination in his eyes as he began to practice with shuriken for the next several hours, exhausting all of his energy. Kidan lay on his back panting with the moon slowly taking the sky, with all of his shuriken stuck in the wooden post. Kira sat in the tree he was in earlier with a smile on his face. "Well done Kidan, well done" he chuckled as he looked down at Tal below him on the ground. "Hey Tal, I think you might wanna go out there and get Kidan, he seems to have tired himself out" Kira chuckled as Tal walked out and tossed Kidan on his back and carried him back to the house, sitting him down on his cot and covering him up. "The child shows great promise, all he needed was a teacher" Kira said to himself as he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Morning quickly came and Kira looked down to find two dead bodies of thugs that had showed up at the farm several days prior, both of them with shuriken in their backs. 'What the hell?' Kira thought as he jumped down to find Tal leaning against a tree holding his bleeding arm and Sonto curled up in a ball next to the house with blood coming from her mouth. "Shit!" he said as he ran over and helped the two over to the porch of their house. "What happened? Where is Kidan?" he said concerned as he used medical ninjutsu to heal Tal's arm.

"They came out of nowhere this morning, rouge ninja" Tal said holding his wife. "They saw that you were asleep and snuck in and beat me and Sonto up pretty bad, but Kidan killed two of them with shuriken skills that I have never seen him use before!" Tal said in pain as his wound began to slowly close. "They took him and said they were gonna make an example out of them in front of their leader, a rouge ninja from the village hidden in the sand, the leader of those bandits that you scared off named Fusunomi Jinpachi" Tal said as his wound closed completely. "Please Kira, we don't have anything to offer you, but please bring our son back! He is all we have left!" the man said being brought to tears.

"Don't worry you two, I will bring Kidan back in one piece, and I will make sure those bandits don't harm your family ever again" Kira said standing up with his staff strapped to his back.

"Thank you Kira" Sonto smiled as the shinobi jumped through the trees, uncovering his left eye and using it to trace the chakra signature of the ninja who took him.

Meanwhile in an encampment in the mountains, several bandits carried Kidan by his arm to a large tent guarded by several large thugs. Some of the bandits wore headbands from different villages, each with an X carved over the village crest. "Fusunomi! We have someone here to see you!" one of the thugs dragging Kidan said which caused a shinobi in a light brown flak jacket and black undergarments to step out of a large tent. His skin was fair tone and he wore the sand village's forehead protector with and X carved into it. His eyes were black and pupil less and his hair was a dirty blonde color, pulled back into a spiky pony tail. He stood at least 6 feet in height and looked down at Kidan who was struggling to stay conscious. "This little brat killed two of our guys that you sent to shake down those farmers, he seems skilled with shuriken" the thug said lifting Kidan's head up to where he was looking at Fusunomi.

"Impressive for someone so young" the sand ninja chuckled as he grabbed Kidan's face. "How would you like to work for us kid?" he smiled. Kidan only spat in his face and was smacked across the face, sending him flying several feet to the side. "You little whelp! Kill him and then go back and burn the farm to the ground!" he growled as a short thug with an ax walked over to Kidan and swung the weapon at his neck, only to have the handle shatter, sending the blade flying to Fusunomi's feet, where it stuck into the stone ground. The short thug looked in front of him to see Kira looking at him with a murderous look in his eyes as his skin went from metal back to flesh.

"Leave him alone" Kira said as he picked Kidan up under his left arm and stabbed the short thug through the chest with his right hand which was coated in lightning chakra, killing him instantly, staining his arm guard with blood. The body fell to the ground and the other thugs were in shock since they recognized him from the farm.

"So you must be the guy that beat up my guys earlier?" Fusunomi asked as Kira just stared at him with his cold and murderous stare. "Kill him" he said causing several thugs to charge him, only to be dropped in the blink of an eye as Kira coated his right arm in lightning.

"Lightning Style: Blade of the Heavens Jutsu" Kira said as he looked down at Kidan under his arm to see him looking up at him with admiring and also fearful eyes. "You are safe now Kidan" Kira said as he jumped over to tree and leaned Kidan against it. "Stay here while I deal with these guys" Kira said firmly as he jumped back into the enemy camp with Kidan watching from the tree line as his friend was surrounded by chunin and jonin level rogue ninja from different villages.

"I thought you looked familiar" Fusunomi said as he opened a Bingo Book to the S-Rank Section where a picture of Kira was in the top 10 most wanted, above several of the Akatski members at rank number five. "Kira Uzumaki of the leaf, wanted for murder, conspiracy, escape from custody, destruction of village property, destroying an entire ANBU squad single handedly, and attack on high ranking leaf shinobi inflicting serious injury" Fusunomi said causing Kidan to gasp in the tree he was hiding in. "A leaf prodigy from what your article here says, being able to go toe to toe with the fourth Hokage and survive is quite impressive" Fusunomi smiled evilly at him. "But just because you have a high wanted listing in the bingo book, that doesn't make you better than me" he smiled as he motioned for his goons to charge the crimson hair shinobi.


	15. Kira's Redemption (part 2)

Fusunomi and Kira seemed to be in a stare off because neither of them would move; they only stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something. Fusunomi let a kunai slide out from his sleeve into his right hand, which he charged Kira with, only for him to dodge with a simple side step. "You're fast" Fusunomi smiled as he planted the back of his foot into the side of Kira's face, causing him to stagger a bit. "You don't seem to be trying very hard Kira Uzumaki" he chuckled.

"I'm just sizing you up at this point" Kira chuckled as he let fire chakra flow down the staff, causing it to glow a bright orange and red color. The crimson haired ninja held the staff backwards in his right hand as the flames extended the blade on the edge of the staff by two feet. Fusunomi began to weave hand seals and coated his palms in green flames and charged Kira, using an advanced form of Tiajutsu to throw punches at him. Kira just dodged each attack, using his Omnigan to keep up with Fusunomi's movements. Kira swung his staff upwards, landing a cut and a burn across Fusunomi's chest, although the burn almost completely closed up the wound, causing extreme pain.

"Bastard" the sand ninja said holding his burnt flak jacket. The flames receded from Kira's staff and he strapped it back to his back.

"You are a poor excuse for a jonin" Kira said as he began to weave and hand seals. "Lightning Style: Blade of the Heavens Jutsu" lightning chakra began to flow through Kira's right arm in the shape of a blade which made a loud chirping noise. He sprinted forward and slashed him across the waists, splitting him in half. Fusunomi's eyes went wide as his two halves went back together easily. "What the hell?" Kira said as he looked to see that Fusunomi was fading away into the wind. "A wind clone huh? Being able to condense wind chakra into a solid form is very impressive, I guess you might be a good work out for me" Kira smiled as a large fireball started flying at him from the cliffs above. He held out his hand and the fire was absorbed into the skull on his palm.

"So that is your Shade Release?" Fusunomi said with a laugh as he jumped down in front of Kira who was growing extremely irritated. "That eye and that hand of yours will fetch a nice profit on the black market" he laughed as Kira bit his thumbs, drawing blood as he began to weave hand seals. He slammed his hands down on the ground, creating a summoning contract seal. "Summoning Jutsu!" A wolf that was the size of a horse appeared under Kira. It had a scar across it's right eye and it's fur was a dark blue with a light blue underbelly and long bushy tail. Its eyes were a red color and Kira sat on its back, crossing his arms.

"What is that thing?" Fusunomi said confused.

"My abilities aren't just limited to elemental releases" Kira smirked as he put his hand on the wolf's head, absorbing its chakra, causing it to grow thin. "Thank you my friend" he said as the wolf barked and the summoning jutsu was released. Kira got down on all fours in a beast like position and bared his teeth. A blue aura of chakra began to form around his body, similar to a tailed beast cloak. The aura was shaped like a wolf with two short triangular ears, long tail, and wolf shaped head around Kira's head. He had chakra claws and his own teeth grew sharper as he charged Fusunomi with unbelievable speed, shattering the ground as he went.

"What the hell?" Fusunomi said as he felt a hand around his throat. He looked to see Kira tightly gripping his neck while smiling, showing his sharp teeth. Kira drew his arm back and hurled Fusunomi through the air and into the tree line, sending him right past Kidan who was still in his tree, watching. Fusunomi slammed into an extremely large tree, stopping him cold and breaking several bones in his back. He fell down on his face in the dirt and Kira jumped through the trees on all fours, cutting the branches with his chakra aura as he went. "I can't move…I think he severed the base of my spinal cord" Fusunomi said as he forced himself to sit against the tree as Kira came closer and closer to him. "I guess this is the end for me" he smiled with blood running from his mouth. "But I won't go out without a fight" he said as he began to weave hand seals. "Scorch Style: Dry Fire Jutsu" he began to throw glowing balls of fire like chakra at Kira, turning trees into ashes as they went. Kira saw each one with his left eye and dodged them with ease as he made it to Fusunomi where he held him up against the tree he was sitting against, somewhat choking him.

"This is over for you" Kira whispered in Fusunomi's ear as he drew back his right hand, causing the chakra claws to grow in length. Kira began to swing his arm but stopped when he felt something hugging his waist, he released his chakra aura and turned to see Kidan holding onto him, crying.

"Please" Kidan said crying. "Please don't kill any more people" he said looking up at Kira who had blood stains on his face and hands. Kira dropped Fusunomi to the ground, causing the sand ninja extreme pain. Without a word, Kira picked up Kidan and began to jump through the trees. Within minutes, Kira was back at the farm and he carried Kidan over to his parents, whom he quickly handed him over to.

"Thank you Kira" Tal said as he got down on his face with tears in his eyes, bowing to the man who had saved his sons life. Kira just smiled as he pulled his headband over his closed left eye. Kira turned and began to walk away but dropped something in front of Tal who noticed it just as Kira sprinted off of the farm. He and his wife looked to see it was book with a marked page in it. They turned the pages to see it was a bingo book, until they came to the marked one. They looked at a picture of Kira as the 5th in the top 10 most wanted worldwide list. "What the hell…" both he and his wife said to each other in shock as Kidan looked out at the woods around the farm. Kira stood in a tree looking back at the farm one last time before he jumped off.

"I know now what I must do" Kira said as he started heading in the direction of the leaf village.


	16. A New Goal

Kira walked slowly down the dirt road leading to the village. A couple weeks had passed since his last time there and little did he know that the fifth Hokage was up and about the village. He continued to walk with his black cloak on with his hood pulled over his head. He stopped in the middle of the road and turned his head to the side, looking up in a tree. "Do you plan on showing yourself any time soon?" he said as a robed figure jumped down from the tree. He wore an Akatski robe and an orange spiral patterned mask with one eye hole.

"I'm impressed you were able to detect my presence so easily" the figure said.

"You wear the same robes as those kids that attacked me awhile back" Kira said as a kunai slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. "What do you want?" Kira said as he lifted up his headband with one hand, opening his Omnigan eye.

"I only wish to make you an offer" he said crossing his arms. "You are an extremely powerful shinobi who possesses the chakra of the sage of the six path. The group I represent is short on man power and we seek one thing…peace" he said causing Kira to relax a bit.

"What is your name?" Kira asked turning towards him.

"You can call me Tobi for now Kira" Tobi said stepping closer to the crimson haired shinobi. "My group, the Akatski, seek to gather all of the tailed beasts and use their power to end all the turmoil in this lost world. The more power we have the better chance we have at fulfilling that goal" Tobi said as he pointed at Kira. "You would be an extremely valuable asset to that cause" he said causing Kira to laugh.

"That is a noble cause, but I will have to decline" Kira said. "There is no helping this world, and creating a new one would be pointless. Besides, I have my own business to take care of little man, so leave now or I will have to kill you" Kira said as he began to walk away.

"You will regret this decision" Tobi said as he teleported away.

"Maybe so Tobi, maybe so" Kira laughed.

Meanwhile in the leaf village, Tsunade was looking out over the village which was still rebuilding itself after Pain's attack. "Shizune" Tsunade said causing the dark haired women to run into the room.

"Yes ma'am" she said.

"Something is coming this way, I want you to put as many guard as you can at the front gate of the village, and have Naruto standing by in case we need him" she said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as she ran out of the room.

'This chakra…' Tsunade thought to herself. 'I just hope whatever it is coming from, is not with the Akatski' she said as more jonin made their way to the entrance of the village. Among them were the Jibachi brothers.

Hours passed and the guards at the gate were still on high alert as Kira approached the village gate. The rings on his staff jingled as he walked and the guards at the gate sounded the alarm, getting other ninja in the village's attention. "So he's come at last huh?" Leo said as he and his brothers stood side by side a few meters from Kira who still had his hood on over his head.

"Kira Sensei, we urge you to give up now so we won't have to hurt you" Tunso said as he ordered the other ninja to step back so it was only the three brothers.

"Leo, Tunso, Iro, you boys have grown up so much since I last saw you" Kira smiled in the shadow of his hood. "And from what I can see, you have all matured into fine shinobi, just like I intended" he said as he took down his hood.

"Kira, you haven't aged a bit since the day you were sealed" Iro chuckled looking at his master.

"So I guess you are all here to stop me huh?" he said as his smile faded.

"We hoped that the next time we saw you would be on better circumstances" Leo said crossing his arms. "But why are you trying to destroy the village? Can't you see someone beat you to it?"

"Those were originally my intentions, but now I have a different goal" Kira smiled again as he looked to see Lady Tsunade approaching the gate with two ANBU guards beside her. "But it seems I have to tend to the current Hokage before I can do anything" he sighed as he tossed off his cloak after grabbing his staff in one hand. He used the body flicker jutsu to take out every guard at the gate and the two Anbu guards with Tsunade before they could draw their weapons, knocking all of them unconscious. Only Tsunade and the Jibachi brothers were still standing.

"What the hell" Tsunade said in amazement at Kira's speed. "So this is the speed of Kira Uzumaki, the one who took on the Fourth Hokage…" Tsunade said in a slightly nervous tone.

"All I want is to speak to Naruto Uzumaki" Kira said as he separated his black chakra blade from his staff, holding the blade in his right hand, and the staff in his left.

"Forget it!" Tsunade said. "That boy has done so much for this village, and now it's our turn to help protect him!" Tsunade said motioning for the Jibachi brothers to attack Kira.

"Sorry Sensei" Leo said as all three of them surrounded Kira and began to weave hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Rock Spire Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Dragon Crash-Down Jutsu!"

Tunso made earth spikes that began to shoot out and move faster towards Kira, knocking him into the air where he activated his Metal Style Armor. Kira turned his head to see Iro's blast of flame coming right at him. He braced himself as it hit him, cracking his armor a slight bit on the torso as he continued to shoot up in the air. "Shit" he said as he looked above him to see Leo with his right fist covered in lightning, forming the aura of what looked like a dragon. Leo landed a clean blow to the crack on Kira's chest, sending him flying to the ground, creating a large crater in the earth. Leo smiled and so did his brothers at how easily they beat Kira. "What are you smiling at?" Kira said from behind Leo who froze when he heard his voice. He looked at the body on the ground to see it and the crater fade away.

"Genjutsu?" Tunso said as Kira swung the back end of the staff, hitting Leo on the back of the neck, causing him to all over unconscious.

"Leo!" both of his brothers cried out right before Kira did the same to them. Kira stood over the unconscious bodies of the Jibachi brothers smiling with pride.

"You three sure have gotten strong, forcing me to have to use Genjutsu first thing" he said as he used his metal style to meld his chakra blade with the bottom part of the staff, creating a spear with a large loop on the other wend filled with six rings. "Now then Lady Hokage, if you don't mind I am going to go find Naruto" he said carrying his staff in his left hand. "Unless you think you can stop me that is" he chuckled.

"That won't be necessary" a voice said from on top of the gate. Kira looked up to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and his sage mode activated. Shizune ran up to Tsunade panting, trying to say something.

"I'm sorry lady Tsunade, I couldn't stop him from coming here" she said as she looked at Kira to see he looked younger than she thought he would.

"Damn it Shizune" Tsunade said irritated.


	17. Proving Your Worth

"Naruto, come down here so I can talk to you face to face!" Kira yelled up at the yellow haired shinobi. Tsunade took advantage of how close she was to Kira and him being distracted by drawing back a fist and focusing chakra to it.

"Die!" She screamed as Kira looked down at her and caught her fist in his hand before it made contact with his face. The ground behind and under Kira shattered at the force that Tsunade created from her punch.

"That was very rude you know" he said as he looked at her with an amused stare. Tsunade was frozen in amazement at how he was able to easily block her punch.

"T-that's impossible!" Shizune said trembling as she looked more closely to see Kira was sucking Tsunade's chakra from her fist through the skull tattoo on his hand. 'He stopped her full power by absorbing all the chakra in her hand, so it was just a regular punch' Shizune thought as Kira let go of the Hokage's hand.

"Leave Slug Princess, this has nothing to do with you" Kira said coldly as he jumped up on top of the gate across from Naruto who was in awe at what he had just witnessed. "I decided to come up here since you wouldn't come down" he chuckled as Naruto lifted his hand to create a shadow clone. "Calm down boy, don't be so eager, I want to talk to you first" he said causing Naruto to lower his hands and cross his arms.

"I am willing to hear what you have to say" Naruto said with an uneasy feeling about all of this.

"Finally, someone who will let me speak before trying to kill me" Kira laughed. "I came back here for one thing and one thing only, which is to test something. I no longer have an interest destroying the village, but instead I wish to test you" he said surprising Naruto.

"Test me? Why?" Naruto said in confusion.

"To see if you are worthy of Minato's legacy, worthy to be called the son of the Yellow Flash" Kira smiled as he sprinted forward and placed his hand on Naruto's head and using his other to hold the seal of confrontation. In the blink of an eye, Naruto and Kira had disappeared and were nowhere in sight, leaving Shizune and Tsunade in shock.

"That jutsu" the Hokage said in shock. "He truly did copy Minato's technique" she said as the Jibachi brothers slowly woke up from their state of unconsciousness. "Shizune, send out a search party for Naruto, he can't fight this guy alone" she ordered as she stamped back into the village with the three brothers and the rest of the shinobi Kira knocked out when he arrived right behind her.

Kira and Naruto were transported to eh peak of a lower mountain which was partially cleared of stone and debris. Naruto jumped back from Kira and looked around confused at the sudden change in location. "That was your father's signature jutsu, other than his Rasengan" Kira said as he pulled a rusted thunder god kunai from the dirt and held it in his hand. "Using this I brought us here so we could fight uninterrupted" Kira said as he took his staff off of his back, spinning it in his right hand.

"Fine by me" Naruto smirked as he created two shadow clones to go off and absorb nature energy. They jumped off and he created on more who created a large Rasengan in his right hand. He charged Kira who side stepped Naruto's attack, causing him to hit a rock instead, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kira said as he activated the byakugan aspect of his Omnigan, letting him see a fuma shuriken flying at him from behind, which he knocked out of the air with the blade on the bottom of his staff. "Attacking me from behind huh? Smart" Kira chuckled as Naruto began to attack him with Tiajutsu. 'I can't let him hit me with his frog fu' Kira said blocking each attack using his hardened arms which were turned into metal.

'He seems nervous in close combat' Naruto thought as he planted a kick to the side of Kira's face, sending him flying several meters into the dirt. "Is that all you got?" Naruto said mocking Kira who stood to his feet and began to weave hand seals.

"Earth Style: Wall of Devastation!" Kira slammed his hands on the ground, causing a large wall of rock to shoot up, which he put his hand on, causing it to fire stone spikes at Naruto, which he easily dodged. "I see I won't be disappointed with this fight" Kira said as he bit both of his thumbs, drawing blood then weaving hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said slamming his hands down on the ground in front fo him, bringing forth the same wolf he used against Fusunomi. He walked beside the creature who had gained its weight back, and put his hand on its head, absorbing it's chakra, and creating a wolf like cloak of blue chakra around himself.

"Why do you only call on me for chakra?" the wolf said to Kira who jump laughed and patted it on the head.

"Just go home and rest my friend" he said as the wolf disappeared and he got down on all fours. "Now Naruto, show me that you can keep up with my movements!" he said as he ran at Naruto, shattering the ground as he went. He landed a hit to Naruto's stomach, sending him into a wall of rock. "Come on Naruto! Try to match my speed!" Kira laughed as he sprinted at Naruto, punching him in the stomach as he was pressed against the stone wall, shattering it and causing him to cough up a large amount of blood. Kira let Naruto fall down to the ground and he released his chakra cloak with a disappointed look on his face. "I guess I was wrong about you" Kira sighed as he picked up his staff and attached it to his back. Kira began to walk away until he heard the sound of Naruto slowly getting to his feet. "Still some fight left in you huh?" Kira said as he saw Naruto's sage mode had worn off. Naruto released one of his shadow clones and turned his sage mode back on, causing Kira to smile. "One left" Kira said as Naruto created two shadow clones that began to form a large Rasengan in his hand which grew extremely large in size.

"Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan" Naruto said as he charged Kira who was trying to get away. Naruto slammed the attack on Kira's mid-back, smashing him into the ground and even cracking his metal armor. Kira spat out blood as Naruto's Rasengan faded and he began to pant. "Got him" Naruto said as felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kira with wounds on his back, looking into his eyes with his Omnigan.

"More" Kira said as he went into Naruto's mind once more, standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, looking at the creatures red eyes. "If the child can control your power and put you back in there, he will pass my test" Kira said as he walked closer to the cage.

"You, your chakra is different now, all the darkness is gone and there is something else as well…" the fox said as his eyes went wide when he saw the staff on Kira's back. "You possess not only the sage's staff, but his chakra as well? What are you!?" it yelled at him angrily.

"Shut up already" Kira said putting a hand on one of the bars of the cage. "I am going to partially release Minato's jutsu for awhile to see if Naruto can control your power, if he can, he passes my test, but if he fails I will take all of your chakra, fox" Kira said as the bar he put his hand on shattered as well as several other's and the fox's chakra began to pour out.

"You are a damn fool" the nine tails laughed.

"You might be right" Kira said as he left Naruto's mind, returning to the real world.


	18. It Ends

Kira released Naruto and jumped back away from him and watched him. Naruto began to hold his face in pain and scream out as his fingernails began to grow longer and sharper as well as his canine teeth. "So this is what happens" Kira smiled as Naruto's skin changed into the four tailed cloak mode, the ground shattering beneath him. "Show me what you've got" Kira chuckled as a fifth tail sprouted from Naruto and the boy got down on all fours and sprinted at Kira. The red haired shinobi began to weave hand seals but was punched in the stomach before he could finish weaving seals. "Such power…" Kira coughed as he went flying across the mountain top, regaining his balance and sliding to a stop. Naruto roared at Kira and a sixth tail quickly shot from him and the bones of the demon fox began to form around Naruto until he took the form he used to fight Pain manifested itself.

"This chakra…it's like I can feel it in my bones…burning me" Kira said holding his stomach in pain. "FINALLY I CAN HAVE SOME FUN!" Kira laughed evilly as the three comas in his left eye merged with his pupil and his iris took the form of a yin-yang symbol, resembling some form of a Mangekyou Sharingan. "Come at me nine tails! Show me what you can do!" Kira said as he began to weave hundreds of hand seals within a matter of seconds. Kira clasped both of his hands together after he weaved the last sign. "Metal Style: Land of Steel Jutsu!" Kira slammed his hands on the ground, causing the whole mountain to shake and for the rock under Naruto to crumble away and metal to take its place.

"What is this jutsu?" Kyuubi said through Naruto.

"So you can actually talk now through the child huh?" Kira smiled as he widened his left eye and caused metal spires to shoot up at Naruto, piercing through his chakra cloak. "this jutsu is unique, since I have a massive chakra reserve, I am able to use it but it would take at least five high level ninja to use at the cost of their lives" Kira smiled as he charged at Naruto, punching the air, causing large metal spires to fire up at Naruto who quickly dodged them with his wounds healed.

"You won't win this!" Kyuubi screamed as it made Naruto shout, causing a sound wave that sent Kira flying back into his metal spires, shattering them. "You were an idiot to remove the seal from the boy, even if it is temporary, but I do appreciate you allowing me to speak through it" Kyuubi said as a seventh tail sprouted. Kira looked at Naruto with his left eye open and his right shut and his Mangekyou Omnigan activated. "Genjutsu won't work on me" Kyuubi chuckled as he made Naruto start to walk forward.

"Who said this was Genjutsu?" Kira chuckled as a larger ring of small points began to form around Naruto. "Steel Trap, activate" Kira said causing the metal spikes to turn into thin but strong spears which shot up at Naruto, piercing him in several pressure points, paralyzing his body. Naruto roared and the spears shattered like glass, falling out of him along with streaks of blood. "Not surprising, but I'm still just getting started."

"You aren't the only one" Kyuubi said as all of the tails gathered together over Naruto's head which he looked up at as chakra began to cluster up into a large sphere. Kira let his Omnigan return to it's regular form as he stared in wonder at the ball of chakra.

Meanwhile inside of Naruto's mind, Naruto was trying to escape from tentacles of Kyuubi's chakra which were restraining all of his limbs and preventing him from moving. "Damn it!" he yelled as blood began to pour from where the spears had punctured his body in real life. "Let me go!" Naruto said as he got one of his arms free, only to have it re-restrained by another tentacle of red chakra.

"Naruto, you have to fight it" a voice said. Naruto looked across from him to see Minato smiling at him with one hand on his hip in his Hokage robe.

"Dad?" Naruto said as Minato grabbed his son by the hand and pulled him free of the nine tails chakra. Naruto stood up and looked at Minato to see he was smiling. "I've been watching for awhile now, and from what I can tell, Kira is back and stronger than when I fought him" Minato said forming the ram hand seal, causing The Kyuubi's chakra to retract back into the cage and for Kira's control over the seal to break and for it to be re-shut. "I'm not surprised he was able to tamper with the seal, seeing as how the Uzumaki clan is known for its sealing jutsu" he said.

"Dad, you have to know a way to beat this guy! He is unstoppable, he might be even stronger than Pain" Naruto said only to have his father pat him on the head.

"Naruto, I have done all I can here, the rest you need to figure out on your own my son" he smiled as he faded away.

Several minutes prior in the real world, Naruto is still condensing chakra for a tailed beast bomb and Kira began to weave hand seals. "That Chakra is massive; if I take that head on I am done for!" Kira said holding a hand seal. "Ninja Art: Self Preservation Jutsu!" Kira became incased in several layers of chakra and metal which formed a shell around his body. Naruto ate the condensed chakra and fired the large beam at Kira, hitting him head on, cracking his protective shell. "Damn it!" he said inside his shell as he was blown away by the large blast, sending him into a metal spire he had created earlier, causing him to cough up blood. A sinister smile covered the face of Naruto's chakra cloak as he began to walk closer to him, only to have the cloak to disappear in a cloud of white smoke and a sage mode Naruto to appear in its place. "So he managed to do it" Kira smiled as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Kira, let's settle this now!" Naruto said pulling out a kunai and charging at his opponent.

"I couldn't agree more" Kira said as he picked up his staff in his right hand with the blade pointing out at Naruto. The two of them began to slash and cut at each other with their weapons. The two of them eventually disarmed each other and Kira's staff had been knocked through the air and into the woods below the mountain. The two of them then began to resort to Tiajutsu, being evenly matched in strength and skill. Naruto managed to use his frog fu to land a hit on the side of Kira's face, knocking him down to the ground. Kira strained to keep his eyes open and he looked up above him to see Naruto in the air with a rasen Shuriken in his head.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto threw the spinning attack down at Kira who lifted his right hand and held the sign of confrontation.

"Looks like you are worthy…to be called Minato's son" he smiled as he teleported away just before the attack hit the ground, causing a large explosion which could be seen for miles around.

"Got him" Naruto smirked until he saw that Kira wasn't in the crater created by his attack. "Damn it!" he growled as Kira looked up at the mountain from the woods below with his staff in his hand.

"Luckily I put this mark on the staff before I lost it" Kira said looking at Minato's jutsu formula on his staff. Kira began to walk away from the mountain with blood and a smile of his face, using his staff as a crutch. "I will see you around…Naruto" he said to himself. Naruto stood on the edge of the mountain and looked down at forest bellow him.

"Kira…" Naruto said holding his wounded shoulder with an image of the crimson haired shinobi going through his mind.

**And that is the end of my first Naruto fic, I hope you liked it and please leave your reviews!**


End file.
